


Submission

by Skyline_e



Series: Mental Health [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Submission, mental health, mental health story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: Ace and Marco just started a relationship, and Ace found out Marco is in something called a dominance and submission lifestyle, a new thing for Ace. This will concentrate on the mental aspect of being in a dom/sub relationship (A mental health story(Sort of))
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Mental Health [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/681875
Comments: 33
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is a new story _
> 
> _ This will focus on a Dom/Sub relationship between Marco and Ace in a modern world. I will not focus on the sexual aspect of it, but the other aspects outside of sex, and focus mostly on the mental health aspects of it. Sexual scenes will happen, but I will try and have as little as I can, and it will always be mentioned in the top AN if anything sexual is happening _
> 
> _ This might seem slow-paced at the start, but it will pick up. I will start by this chapter, and if it seems interesting and you like it, please leave a comment or favorite it so I can know, it is what keeps me going. If people seem interested, I will continue it _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

Ace sat with Marco at his couch, Marco asking him over suddenly. He had gotten close to Marco, and he hoped this would lead somewhere. Ace was scared to take the matter up. He wanted a relationship with Marco, but Marco had seemed to hold back. Maybe he could get to know more now. He had met Marco through Thatch, who was Marco’s adoptive brother. Marco had a huge family and an amazing guardian, or foster father, Edward Newgate, or Whitebeard as he called himself, or Pops as everyone in his family called him. He was a nice man. As he was sitting on Marco’s couch, Marco just a few feet away, Marco let out a breath. “Listen Ace, I like you, but I need to inform you of something first." Ace nodded, waiting for Marco to continue, which he did after a second.

“I practice something called a dominance and submission relationship, yoi. If you don't want that at all, you need to tell me now, and I won’t try and progress this relationship.” Ace blinked. Marco said what? “What is it? I haven't heard about it.” Marco gave a kind look. “It means I act as a dom, someone who is in charge of his submissive. It might seem intense, but it will always be consensual.” Ace nodded. “So it’s a sexual thing?” Marco half nodded. “Sort of, but also no. There’s a lot that's not sexual too, yoi. It is just how we will interact at all times. I will never do anything you don't want to, so you need to be honest with me. This requires a lot of trust, both ways.” Ace nodded. “Okay. Have- have you been in a relationship before? A dominance and submission?” Marco nodded. “I have. And you can call it dom/sub relationship, it’s shorter. I learned early on I was a dom. And, I have friends who are doms or dommes- female doms- and if you let me, I would love to show you.” Ace nodded slowly. It sounded… intriguing in a way, but also scary. He didn't like to be controlled, he never had. “I don't know. It sounds to be a lot.” Marco nodded. “It is, but I will be by your side through it all.” 

Ace tried to think. Did he want to try? “What- what if I say yes and regret it?” Marco smiled kindly at him. “Then we stop and leave each other and either leave as friends or just leave. If you don't like it, I will respect that. This is all trust and respect.” Ace nodded slowly. “It sounds scary, somewhat.” Marco nodded. “I get that, and it probably is scary at the start, yoi. But I will always be here. This can be intense, even when there is nothing sexual involved.” Ace nodded. “How- how would it be?” Marco smiled. “Many practice something called scenes. Scenes where they practice a dom/sub relationship, and some practice it all times, which i do. That doesn't mean everything is connected to dom/sub, but it means I will always be your dom, even when we’re out by people. But I will never show it to your family or close ones, never tell them, if you don't want to. Some practice it out by people, and I can do it, but my last one didn't like that, so it was only when we were alone. Many subs like to be sort of told what to do, sort of helped through their day, yoi.” Ace nodded. “Controlled.” Marco sighed. “Not controlled, that's wrong. You can say no and have your own voice. At the start I will be kind, but if we continue I might become more strict.” Ace nodded. “Like how? Can you explain a scene?” Marco nodded, seeming to think, before he spoke.

“A scene can involve me asking you to kneel for me, and you need to do it, unless there's a good reason not to. I will then order you around for a small bit, maybe ask you to crawl, to say something, or move a certain way, yoi. When it is over, I will comfort you and hold you, be there for you.” Ace blinked. “Comfort me?” Marco nodded. “Being a sub can involve something called subdrop, which won’t happen at the start, but it is when you drop into your own mind in a bad way and need reassurance. Even if I just ask you to do a simple thing, I will always comfort you after, it is very important, at least to me. It isn't for everyone, but I feel it is.” Ace nodded. He really did like Marco, and wanted to try a relationship with him. “I- I think I want to try. I want to be with you.” Marco smiled at him. “That makes me glad, and we will take it slow, yoi.” Ace nodded, glad Marco said that. Ace didn't know what this was and it sounded intimidating in a way.

Marco moved his hands to his. “I am really glad you want to try, I like you too, yoi. How about we try a small scene? Just so you can feel how it is.” Ace nodded slowly. He could try it at least. Marco smiled and moved to stand up, heading over to a chair. “Let’s see,” started Marco before he held a hand out, “How about you come over here and kneel.” Ace nodded slowly, before he slowly moved up and over to Marco. He honestly didn't want to kneel, it sounded degrading. Ace didn't like to be controlled. But, he really liked Marco. He had really been there for him the last weeks, and he would try this out. So when Ace was close to Marco, he slowly moved to crouch down, hoping it was enough. 

“No,” started Marco with a strong voice, a hand moving to his shoulder, “Down on your knees.” Marco then moved to put pressure on his shoulder, and Ace swallowed. He wasn't too sure about this anymore. Kneeling was so undignifying and degrading. But as more pressure was put on his shoulder and he saw the comforting look Marco had, Ace slowly moved to kneel, going down on his knees, trying to keep his back straight and feel tall. He felt… scared in a way. He was down kneeling in front of Marco, a hand on his shoulder. What if Marco wanted more? What if he was asked to crawl? Ace really didn't want that. Marco had mentioned it, and he probably had for a reason, that he wanted to try it out. Or what if he was asked to say something degrading? He had heard about people being told to say they were just a slut and nothing more than just a plaything. Ace really didn't want that. What if that was connected to this dominance and submission thing? It had to be, it sounded to fit. 

As Ace’s thoughts were rambling, feeling himself start to tremble a bit, Marco’s hand moved to his cheek, giving a comforting look. “Perfect. You did amazing, Ace. Come here, yoi,” said Marco, leading his head with his hand towards his shoulder, and when his head was on Marco’s shoulder, Marco moved his hand away from his cheek, arms moving around him. “You did just perfect and amazing, yoi. Just what I asked, thank you.” Ace nodded, arms going around Marco too. This felt… nice. He liked this part. He didn't feel undignified anymore, or degraded. He felt fine. He felt cared for in a way. It felt strong, the comfort he felt was strong. Was that since he had been kneeling before? He felt low and degraded then, but not now. He felt fine. After a minute, Marco moved his hands away and sat a bit back. “How was it, yoi?” Ace swallowed, needing a second to find the words he wanted to say. “It felt… weird. I felt… low, but then fine. I don't know how to describe it.” Marco nodded. “I get it. It can be intense, as I said.” Ace nodded. That made sense, it had felt intense, he just couldn't find that word. 

Marco then moved his hands to his again, holding them. “Would you try a relationship with me, yoi?” Ace thought for a second. Did he? This was all so much to take in. But, he really liked Marco and it had felt fine afterwards. If it didn't get more intense, he could handle it, he just needed to get used to it. “I- I can try. I want to try.” Marco nodded, smiling. “Good, good. Remember I would never do anything you dislike, I would never push your boundaries, you just tell me to stop, and I will. We will make words later.” Ace frowned. “Words?” Marco nodded. “Words that mean you're fine. Some use the traffic lights, where red is stop, yellow is slow down, and green is go. Some make their own words. But we’ll take that later, we won’t need it at the start, I hope. I will go slow.” Ace noded. “Okay. I want to try.” It had Marco smile more, looking happy. “I’m glad. I really would like a relationship with you.” Ace did himself, he really liked Marco. “What now?” Marco hummed. “How about we go out to dinner, just to speak and get to know each other better.” That had Ace smile too. That sounded nice, and he nodded. 

They then headed out to a nice dinner, Ace trying to take everything in. But he was sure Marco would explain it more later. He was willing to try this new thing out for Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ I know it was short, but this is hopefully just the start, I hope you will like this and make it able so I can make more chapters as I want to write about this and the mental aspects of it. As I said, I will not focus on the sexual aspect, but the other ones, like this small scene. It will evolve and I will mostly focus on Ace’s mind, but also a bit on Marco’s mind _
> 
> _ If you have any scenes you would like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going! _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where updates will be posted, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile). _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is the next chapter _
> 
> _ I hope everyone enjoyed the last one! The slow pace will continue in this chapter as it will give some explanation of what this story will be about, setting the scene. The next chapter will be better as it won’t have nearly as many explanations and I can focus more on other things _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

Ace sat on Marco’s couch, having just come over. He was still taking everything in from yesterday - what Marco was interested in. It left him with even more questions. “Marco?” Marco nodded. “Yes, Ace?” Ace let out an unsure sound. “Um, I did some research about the whole dom/sub thing. And I was wondering about something...” Marco nodded, placing the book he was reading down on the couch, giving him his undivided attention. “What is it, yoi?” Ace let out a breath. “I just, I read that the dom/sub lifestyle often contains BDSM? And it sounds… not fun. And it mentioned collars and how it involves pain and sadism, and-” Ace didn't get to continue as Marco held a hand up. “Ace, no. We are  _ not _ doing BDSM. Did you even see what it stands for? Ace nodded slowly. “It means, Bondage, Dominance, Sadism, and Masochism. I think it mentioned Submission too…” Marco shook his head. “BDSM has 3 different components. These are BD, which stands for Bondage and Discipline. Then we have the DS, which stands for Domination and Submission, and lastly, we have SM, which stands for Sadism and Masochism. We are  _ not  _ practicing BDSM, just DS. I take no pleasure from bondage, especially sadism and masochism.” 

Ace nodded slowly, that made him feel calmer. “What- what is the difference?” Marco sighed. “Well, bondage is the practice of consensually tying, binding, or restraining a partner for erotic, aesthetic, or somatosensory stimulation. Sadism and Masochism, or Sadomasochism, as many call it, is the giving and receiving of pleasure from acts involving the receipt or infliction of pain or humiliation. Practitioners of sadomasochism may seek sexual gratification from their acts. The terms sadist and masochist refer respectively to one who enjoys giving and/or receiving pain. I don’t practice this and will take no pleasure from hurting you. Unless you request for some forms of light masochism, it shall not be performed. Before any such acts are performed, they will be discussed. There is a power dynamic to DS, and I shall have a level of authority over you. There is a degree of discipline within the practice, but in a different way to Sadomasochism. I would never do anything to hurt and I would never call you degrading names, such as a slut. There is an aspect of punishment within DS, this can be sexual or corporeal. I do not perform the latter, and not much of the first either. Punishments will not be anything close to the level of BDSM. Dominance and Submission is on the BDSM scale, but we  _ only  _ practice the D and S component. Never forget this, I will _ never  _ hurt you, or do anything you do not wish for me to do. I may push some of your boundaries, but I would never continue if you said ‘no’ or gave the predetermined signal. My words may be harsh at times, but I would never call you degrading things.” 

Ace gave a breath of relief. He was glad Marco was able to clarify what DS was. He had been really worried about this. "Have you ever tried the other things?" Marco nodded. "Sort of. I had an ex who liked bondage. It was intriguing, but he wanted more than I wanted to give. I think he was also into masochism. That I'm  _ not _ into." Ace nodded. "Do you want to try it again?" Marco sighed. "Maybe. But for now, no. It's not really my thing. Let's focus on the important things." Ace nodded.

As Ace thought it over, a question popped into his mind, something Marco had hinted at. “What- what will you call me?” Marco hummed. “It all depends on what you feel comfortable with. Some are comfortable with pet, or kitty, pup, cutie, sweetie, and such. But if you have anything against it, I won't use it. I might have you call me sir, but that's it. If we get there, maybe master at rare times, I prefer sir, but we’ll adjust things as we move along.” Ace nodded, that sounded to be a good plan, to just take it as it came. 

\---x---

“How about we try another scene?” Ace nodded, looking at Marco. “Will we just do scenes? You said you do more than just that.” Marco nodded. “I did. And now, at the start, we will be doing just scenes, so you can get used to this.” Ace nodded. That made sense. It was all still new to him, and while they had done a couple more scenes since their discussion two days ago, it was still weird. It had always been the same scene they had done the first time, nothing changing. But today, Marco was standing, and he didn't sit down when Ace nodded his agreement to it. 

“Okay,” Started Marco. “Down on your knees.” For a moment, Ace thought it may be just like the last time, but suddenly Marco added something. “Hands behind your head.” Ace blinked, before he slowly complied. The position felt strange, and made him feel vulnerable in a way. But Marco was here with him, so it would go fine. “Good, good,” Started Marco, “Now, tell me, who do you belong to?” Ace blinked. Belonged to? Did he belong to someone? Did Marco mean himself? Could Ace say that? He felt Marco was controlling him, and Ace wasn't sure how he felt about that. He did, in a way, belong to Marco as they were in a relationship, and were exclusively dating. But still, did he belong to Marco?

Ace shook his head a bit, he needed to say something. Marco was waiting for him. As he was about to open his mouth, to say he was unsure, Ace felt something fall down his cheek. Marco gave him a concerned look. “Ace, are you okay? Did I move too fast, yoi?” Ace blinked, feeling something more fall down his cheeks. Ace realised he was crying. Why was he crying? He moved his hands to his cheeks and tried to dry his tears, Marco moving down to him. “Can I hug you, yoi?” Ace blinked, looking at Marco. Why was he asking? Ace slowly nodded, trying to dry his tears more, no idea why he was crying. When Marco moved to hug him, he felt a sob leave him, Ace latching on to Marco, feeling upset for some reason. “Hush hush, it’s okay, Ace.” Said Marco, doing his best to comfort him, hands moving comfortably on his back, holding tightly around him, which helped somewhat. 

After a couple minutes, Ace felt more composed; Marco leaned back, a hand staying on his shoulder. “What happened? Did I go too fast, yoi?” Ace shook his head. “I- I don't know. I don't know why I’m crying. Why am I crying?” Marco gave a kind look. “As I've said, it can be intense, that means intense emotionally too. Just let it out, okay, yoi?” Ace nodded, and another sob left him, Marco moved to hug him again, giving out comforting sounds. Ace still didn't know why he was crying. Had it really been too intense for him? Was he that weak? Just a small scene had him bawling his eyes out. He didn't want to be weak like this, so he tried to compose himself, leaning back a minute later, managing to hold back his sobs as he looked at Marco, but a few tears still fell down his cheeks. “I- I’m sorry, I didn't mean to do this.” Marco shook his head. “No, no, don't say that. It happens. This is all new to you, and it’s intense, yoi. I am here for you, you did amazing, Ace. You did everything I wanted.” Ace blinked, hand drying the last tears. “But I didn't manage to do it? I was supposed to say-” Marco cut him off. “No, I moved too fast. This is a sign of that, and I’m sorry.” Ace nodded. “It’s okay. I feel better. Should- should we try again?” Marco shook his head. “No, we won’t. I think this is enough for today, yoi. You might feel a bit exhausted after this. This was a lot, and now I know for next time not to move so quickly or introduce things too early.” Ace nodded slowly. “I- I don't want you to stop just because I’m crying. I’m not that weak.” He didn't want Marco to think of him as weak.

Marco shook his head, getting a serious look on his face. “No, this doesn't mean you're weak, yoi. It just means it was too much. If we had continued, you might have experienced subdrop, and that  _ will _ be too intense for you. The first drop is the hardest and when it happens, I want to have more control over the situation.” Ace nodded, sniffing. He was glad Marco didn't think he was weak, that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to be strong, for Marco. “Why-” Started Ace. “Why did it make me react like that? They were just words.” Marco shook his head. “It’s not just words, yoi. It’s words I ask for, which put you on the spot to say it. You have mentioned that you don't like to be controlled, and I was asking who you belong to, which can be a lot for someone. It is for you. Next time, I won’t ask that, maybe something easier, yoi.” Ace nodded slowly. “Okay… I still feel weak.” Marco moved a hand to his cheek. “Don't feel like that. You're not weak because you had a minor breakdown, yoi. If you feel up for it, maybe we can try another scene later tonight? But only if you feel up to it. I don't want you to push yourself.” Ace nodded. He wanted that. He wanted to make it up to Marco. 

As the day moved by, Ace started to feel a bit weird. He felt… tired. He didn't expect that he would actually feel tired after the small mishap earlier. So, they didn't do another scene that day. When Ace came over the next day, still sleeping at home as the relationship was still new, Marco didn't bring up trying another scene, making Ace feel low in a way. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt down. “Marco? Did I mess up?” He asked after a few hours, making Marco frown. “What do you mean? You haven't done anything wrong, yoi.” Ace let out a sigh. “I just, I feel as if we should try the scene again, Marco, I want to be able to do it.” That had Marco turn to him, his focus moving away from the TV. “Is that what this is about? Yesterday, yoi?” Ace gave a small nod. “I just… I feel down for it. I don't know why… but I do.” Ace couldn't explain it. But he felt something tugging at his insides in a way he had never felt before. Marco let out a breath, moving to hold his hands. “You did nothing wrong. Don't think about it, yoi. If you worry about it too much, you might slip into subspace, yoi.” Ace blinked. “Subspace?” Marco nodded. “It might be too early for you, but after a while, you will go into a state where your mind works a bit differently, yoi. You will go into a state where you want to please me, so to say, and when you don't feel like you are doing that, you will react by feeling down.” Ace blinked. That… sort of made sense. “I think… I think I feel like that.” Marco shook his head. “No, I don't think so. I think you're just brooding over it, yoi. It would be too early for you to feel like that. I think you think it’s that since I mentioned it now. Just try and think about something else.” Ace nodded, and tried that, tried to focus on the TV, and he had to say it seemed to help. He didn't feel bad anymore. Marco was right.

After a while, they soon found themselves making out on the couch, Ace lying down with Marco on top of him, kissing deeply as their hand’s roamed each other's bodies. They had been in a make out session before, but this time, Marco leaned a bit back. “So,” Started Marco. “Shall we take this into the bedroom?” Ace blinked. Did he feel ready for that? These small scenes were already tough. Hell, he’d had a breakdown yesterday. “I- do you think I’m ready?” Marco chuckled. “We’re not going to do a scene or anything, just plain sex, making love. You have had sex before, or?” Ace quickly nodded. “I have. I just thought, it sounds like it’s a sexual thing. You said it was - the whole dom/sub thing.” Marco nodded. “It can be. And we’ll get there, but not yet, not for a while. For now, we have regular, good sex. I don't need everything to be a DS. When we get there, I will be happy, but I am content and glad by just being close to you.” That had Ace smile. Marco was an understanding man, and it made this so much easier. Marco was everything Ace needed. It was clear Marco was experienced, and it made Ace feel safe. Marco would take care of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it _
> 
> _ I know it may not have been the best or most interesting chapter, but it was necessary to write down some of the BDSM explanations and terminology for the story development. It will pick up in the next one, promise. I hope you all continue reading the story and enjoy the next chapter. _
> 
> _ If you have any scenes you would like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going! _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where updates will be posted, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile). _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is the next chapter _
> 
> _ This is still a bit of explanation and set up for later in the story. There is still no smut, but there might be in the next chapter, we’ll see _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

“Okay, down on your knees.” Ace nodded and complied, going down on his knees, and before he could think, he automatically moved his hands to be behind his head. This was how it had been the last few times, and it almost just felt natural now. “No,” Stated Marco, making Ace frown. “I didn't say put your arms behind your head.” Ace blinked, now realising he had put them behind his head without thinking. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He said as he moved his hands to be down by his sides in a relaxed manner. Marco nodded at him. “Good. Now, put your hands behind your head, yoi.” Ace frowned. “But you just said…” Marco nodded. “I know. But I need you to listen and do only what I say. Not go into an automatic stance, but listen to what I say, yoi.” Ace nodded, that made sense, and he moved his hands to be behind his head again, doing it slowly as he felt a bit unsure. “Just relax,” Started Marco, “Just breathe and listen to my words.” Ace nodded, feeling a bit more sure of himself. When he was in the position with hi shands behind his head, Marco nodded. “Good. Can you tell me who you are?” Ace frowned. “I’m… Ace.” Marco shook his head. “Full name, yoi.” Ace nodded. “Ace D Portgas.” Marco nodded, moving over to him and moved his hands to his face, before Marco kissed him. “You have no idea how much this means, yoi.” Ace nodded a bit. “It’s new, but I kind of maybe like it a bit.” Marco nodded. “Makes me glad to hear. How do you feel in this position? Okay? Maybe we can move on to something else, yoi.” Ace nodded slowly. “S-sure.” Marco frowned a bit. “Do you feel as if you can? I don't want to push you, yoi.” Ace shook his head. “No, we can. I’m just a bit unsure, seeing how the last thing went…” Marco nodded. “I won't ask for words like that yet. I think we can do more physical things, you seem to react better to that, yoi.” Ace nodded, that sounded to be a good idea. He didn't know why words were hard for him, but it was for some reason. He was glad saying his name had gone by fine. 

Marco then moved back a bit. “Tell me if this is too much; crawl over here.” Ace nodded, using a second before he slowly complied, crawling over to Marco on all fours. It felt… to be honest, it felt degrading. He was  _ crawling. _ But he managed to crawl over to Marco, before he moved into the stance with his hands behind his head. Marco moved to crouch down. “No, relax now.” Ace nodded and did and Marco continued. “How did that feel, yoi?” Ace felt himself get an unsure look, not sure if he should be honest or not. “I don't know…” Marco shook his head. “No, you know. What is it? Please tell me, yoi. I need to know so I know how fast to do this.” Ace nodded and took a breath. “It felt… degrading.” Marco nodded. “I've heard that before. But know this; no matter what I ask, it will never be to degrade you. I know some things will feel like it, especially later as I will do more vocal things, often if you make mistakes I ask what you did wrong. But it will never be to degrade you, I need you to know this, yoi.” Ace nodded, that made him feel a bit better, but also unsure, knowing this would get harder. “What if… What if I can’t do it?” Marco nodded. “We will, probably soon, introduce safe words. It’s words we will use to see how you're faring, and I will always listen to them. Some make their own words, many use the traffic lights method; green is go, yellow is slow down, and red is stop and take a break. And, we will have a safe word, which if said, I will stop completely, stop the scene, and comfort you if you need it. Never be afraid to use any of these words, if you are, we can’t do this, yoi.” Ace nodded, it made sense. “Okay, that makes me feel a bit better. Why don't we have words now?” Marco smiled. “Because I know you will manage this. If you want, we can introduce these words now.” Ace nodded, before he shook his head. “No, we can wait until you think it fits. How do I know what to say when?” Marco chuckled. “You're curious, which is good. Green is go, everything is fine. Yellow is take it slower, but continue. And red is stop. Last week, when I asked for you to say who you belonged to, you could have said red, and I would have stopped, as I did, yoi.” Ace nodded, that made sense. 

“What, what will our safeword be?” Marco hummed. “Something you chose, and I will always listen to it. You have a word in mind, yoi?” Ace hummed. Did he? Maybe he did. “Can I change it if I want to?” Marco nodded. “You can, just be sure to update me.” Ace nodded. “How about… cold. I don't like being cold.” Marco nodded. “Interesting choice. We can try it, but know it can’t be something that can accidentally come up, yoi. What if you're cold once? What will you say then?” Ace blinked. He hadn't thought about that. “Oh… How about snow?” He felt that wouldn't be something accidentally said. Marco nodded. “That fits better. Let’s try it out, and have snow for now. Since I've already explained the words and we’ve chosen one safeword, how about we start using them? If I ask how you feel, I want a color, every time I ask. Even if I ask every 10 seconds. Understand? We will work with the traffic light rule for now, and we can change it later. You need to get used to these words, as they are important. You need to trust them, yoi.” Ace nodded, he could do that. “Okay.” Marco nodded. “Let’s try it out. Hands behind your head, and tell me how you feel, yoi.” Ace nodded and complied with his hands, and when they were, he almost said ‘I feel fine’, but that wasn't what Marco wanted. “Green.” Marco nodded and smiled. “Good. Let’s have this for now. Let’s take a break.” Ace nodded, and stood up slowly, before they continued their day normally. Ace felt fine and was glad they were moving forward. 

\---x---

“Ace,” Started Marco, having a small disapproving frown. “Don't eat so much, yoi.” Ace blinked, moving his fork down. What? “I- what?” Marco shook his head. “You eat so much, yoi. It’s not good for you, yoi.” Ace swallowed. He had sort of hidden his hunger to Marco, always eating a lot when they weren’t together, but as they were more together now, he couldn't hide it. “I’ll try.” Marco shook his head. “No, you will. You've never eaten so much, yoi.” Ace nodded, feeling a bit down. He didn't want to disappoint Marco. He would at least give it a try, maybe he didn't need to eat so much. as the meal continued, he ate a lot slower, and ate about half what he usually ate, and hoped it would go fine.

When a week had passed, he felt his stomach start to hurt, but Marco didn't want him to eat a lot. So he wouldn't. He was eating about half what he usually did, was that why his stomach was hurting? He hoped not, he needed to do this for Marco. When another week passed, his stomach really hurt, as he tried to not eat a lot, and he was practically living with Marco now, rarely back home, usually for trips to get clothes and shower, but he had gotten clothes to Marco’s home as well. And when evening came, they tried for another scene, Ace being down on his knees and hands behind his head, but as he was in the position, his stomach really started to ache, actually feeling more like pain than aching. He had to fight to keep his hands up, he wanted to take them down and hold around his stomach, it hurt so bad, and being in this position didn't help, as he was stretched a bit up. “-ce?” Ace blinked, looking at Marco, who had a frown. “How do you feel?” Ace blinked. “Fin- green.” Marco shook his head a bit. “Are you sure? You look to be in pain?” Ace was on his way to answer, when a groan made its way out instead, Ace moving his hands down to his stomach. It hurt so bad. “Ace?” Ace felt a hand coming to his shoulder, Ace opening his eyes, not sure when he closed them. “I- it hurts!” Marco looked at him worriedly. “What hurts, yoi?” Ace shook his head. “My stomach!” Marco looked at him worriedly, before he moved to help him up. “Let’s get you to the hospital, yoi.” That sounded to be a good idea, and they headed out.

When they got to the hospital, Ace felt as if his stomach was rolling into itself, almost as if it was trying to eat itself. When they got in to see a doctor, they ran a few tests, giving him some pain medicine that worked, the doctor soon came back. “So, you're not injured, but you seem to have early starvation. Have you been eating less?” Ace blinked. What? Starvation? It had Marco shocked too. “What?” Marco then looked at him. “Have you been starving yourself, yoi?” The doctor gave them a look. “Let me give you a minute.” Then the doctor left, and Ace looked at Marco. “You said… I ate too much.” Marco blinked. “But, you can’t starve yourself, Ace! It’s dangerous! If you need to eat much, you need to. I didn't know, yoi. Why didn't you say so?” Ace blinked. “I- I didn't know it would affect me… I didn't want to disappoint you…” Marco shook his head. “No, you wouldn't have disappointed me. If you need to eat, you need to, yoi.” Ace gave a sheepish look. “I’m, sorry, I just felt as if I should listen to your words.” Marco sighed. “I want you to listen to my words, but not harm yourself or do anything dangerous or something you don't want to do, yoi.” Ace nodded, he got it, he shouldn't have done this. “So,” Started Marco, “How about we head to a restaurant close by, and get you some food, yoi?” Ace smiled. “Yeah, I would like that.” They then spoke a bit more with the doctor, before they headed out to the restaurant, Ace eating until he actually felt full, making his aching go away. As they were eating, Marco moved a hand to his. “Listen, I need you to be honest with me, and say what you think. If we can’t do that, we can’t be together. We can’t do anything in the dom/sub area if you can’t be honest, yoi.” Ace nodded. “I get it, I feel bad. I’m sorry I did this and worried you.” Marco shook his head. “Just, make sure it doesn't happen again, yoi.” Ace nodded, he would do that. 

Things were fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ I know it was short, but I hope it was good. The next one will be longer, I promise, and we might get some smut, we’ll see how the chapter goes _
> 
> _ If you have any scenes you would like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going! _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where updates will be posted, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile). _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is the next chapter _
> 
> _ This has some smut in it, it both starts and ends with the (*) _
> 
> _ Hope everyone enjoys _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

Ace moved to rest on his heels, hands behind his head as usual, Marco standing in front of him. "How about this; move to arch your back, stretch your legs a bit, and hands on your heels." Ace nodded and complied, and when he was in position, Marco nodded, having a smile. "Good, how do you feel?" Ace gave a small nod. "I fee- green." Marco nodded. "Good. Move to crawl over here, and back into resting on your heels with your hands behind your head." Marco took a few steps back, and Ace nodded as he moved to crawl carefully over, going a bit slow to see if that made it better, and it felt a bit better than last time. When he was in position again, Marco nodded. "Good, how did that feel?" Ace gave a small nod, he felt fine, it felt easier. "Green." Marco nodded. "You're allowed to say either yellow or red too, Ace. Don't be afraid to do so, yoi." Ace nodded. "I know, but it felt easier. I went a bit slower this time." Marco nodded. "Good, this is getting easier for you, which is good, yoi." Ace nodded, he felt the same himself. It was getting easier. Marco chuckled. "How about we end it here, and take a break, yoi." Ace nodded, moving to stand up. "Okay." Marco hummed. "I won't make you go down again this time, but next time, wait to get up until I say you can, yoi." Ace blinked. "Oh, sorry. I'll remember that." Marco nodded. "Good. Let's go relax, yoi." Ace nodded and they headed to the couch and sat down, enjoying their TV show. As the commercial came on, Ace brought out his phone to play a game, and Marco leaned over. "What are you playing, yoi?" Ace hummed. "Called Legendary, Game of Heroes. It's match 3 and we attack the enemy." Marco let out a small 'huh'. "Sounds fun. Maybe I shall try it." Ace nodded. "You should. The start is tedious, but it gets really fun." Marco nodded. "I will remember that, yoi." Ace nodded as well, and he played while the commercial played, before he put his phone away when the show started again.

-x-

(*)

Ace moaned as Marco pounded into him, hitting his prostate each time, making him a hot mess as it felt great, it felt so good. Ace was pushing against Marco's thrusts and as he was feeling he was nearing his finish, it was growing more erratic. But as he was almost there, just a few thrusts left, Marco spoke. "Hold it back, wait." Ace blinked. "Wha- what?" Marco gave a grunt as he still pounded into him. "Hold it. Don't cum yet. Wait for me." Wait for Marco? Could he do that? "I- oh God." Ace didn't get a sentence out as Marco hit his prostate really hard. If he wanted him to last, he shouldn't be pounding him so good. Ace wasn't sure what to do, he had never held back before, but tried his best to hold back by tightening his muscles around his groin, but as he did, his muscles around his hole also tightened, making the pounding so much more noticeable and better. Nope, he wasn't going to last more. So with a couple more thrust, Ace came, moaning Marco's name loudly. Even though he was finished, Marco continued to pound into his sensitive body, making him still moan out, before Marco finished a minute later.

(*)

When they were done and lying beside each other and trying to catch their breaths, Ace looked at Marco. "I'm sorry I didn't hold it." Marco shook his head a bit. "It's okay. You've never held back I guess, yoi." Ace nodded. "Yeah, never done that. I didn't know what to do." Marco chuckled. "We'll work on it." Ace nodded, he would like that. He wanted to be able to do what Marco wanted of him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to please Marco.

-x-

Ace was sitting on his heels with his hands behind his head, Marco and him doing another scene. They had been doing this every now and then the last week and he was getting used to it, getting new positions. "Okay, let's try this; bend backwards, stretch your middle, hands on your ankles." Ace nodded and used a bit of time to get into the position. But when he managed, Marco smiled. "Good, great, Ace, yoi." Ace felt himself smile, feeling warm inside. It was something about pleasing Marco that made him feel warm and good inside. "Now," started Marco. "Move to be leaned forward, arch your back, and arms stretched upwards." Ace nodded and did, finding it hurt his back a little, but it was manageable. Marco nodded and gave him a praise, making him feel warm inside again. "Now, move to have your arms behind your back, stretch your middle and arch your back." Ace nodded and did, but as he was almost in position, he felt his back hurting again, just worse. He wasn't sure if he could do this. They had been doing positions for a while now, and it was starting to hurt. "I can't- y-yellow." He hoped that would work, he had never used anything but green before. Marco nodded. "Hands behind your head and relax on your heels, yoi." Ace nodded and did, being the stance they used the most and he could do that. When he was in stance, Marco moved to crouch in front of him. "What was it that made you go yellow, yoi?" Ace gave a small unsure sound. "It… hurt my back." Marco nodded. "I see. I will go a bit slower with your back, yoi." Ace nodded. "Thank you." Marco shook his head. "It's nothing. But, for the future, I won't always stop like this when you go yellow. But in the start I will. Just because this is still new to you." Ace nodded, he got that.

"Why don't we try and loosen you up a bit, yoi." Said Marco, making Ace blink. "What do you mean?" Marco hummed. "Your muscles and joints, just see if we can make this more easy for you, yoi." Ace nodded. "Okay. What do I need to do?" Marco nodded. "Lie down on your back." Ace did, and when he was, Marco moved to lift one of his legs, sitting down on the other, pushing his leg upwards and towards his torso. His leg got a bit over halfway, around 90 degrees, before it started to hurt. "It's starting to hurt a bit." Marco nodded, a hand moving to his toes. "Do you feel this, yoi?" Ace nodded and Marco did too. "Okay, let me try and push a bit more, just a bit, yoi." Marco then pushed a bit more, and it had him close his eyes as it hurt more, starting to lose feeling in his leg. "It hurts." Marco nodded and leant backwards. "Good, you did good. Let's try the other one, yoi." Ace nodded and Marco switched, moving to sit on the other leg and pushed the other leg towards his torso, and it got a bit further than the other one, and Marco pushed a bit more as he had, before he relaxed. "Good. Let's do this once a day, and you will get better. Want to try some for your back? Or does it hurt still, yoi?" Ace shook his head. "No, it doesn't hurt anymore, we can try." Marco nodded and moved away from his leg. "Do you know what a bridge is, yoi?" Ace shrugged. "Just a normal bridge. Not anything I can do." Marco chuckled. "It's when you move to lie on your back, before you move your hands to the ground and lift your body with your legs and hands, creating a bridge, yoi." Ace nodded, and moved to try. It took him a bit, but he managed it, sort of, it hurt a bit. "Good," Said Marco, making Ace smile, before Marco continued, "Try and lift yourself a bit more." Ace nodded and tried, but wound up falling down to the floor. "I can't." Marco gave a small chuckle. "I know it's hard. But try again and I will help." Ace nodded and did again, this time Marco brought his hands to be under his back and helped lift himself up, and he got a bit further.

Marco nodded when he was down again. "Good. Now, an easier one. Sit on your heels." Ace nodded and did, and when he was, Marco continued. "Now, stretch forward, keep sitting on your heels, arms out and down to the floor, and stretch forward as long as you can, yoi." Ace nodded and did, and as he did, some cracking noises came from his back, and it didn't hurt. but he felt it, and it maybe felt a bit good after it had cracked. As he was leaned forward, Marco nodded. "Good, let me just push a small bit here, yoi." Said Marco as he moved to put some pressure on his back, and more cracking noises came, one even hurt a small bit, before it felt good again. "Good good." Started Marco. "Go back to resting on your heels." Ace did, and when he was, Marco continued again. "Now, hands together and over your head and stretch your back upwards, yoi." Ace did, and as he did, his back cracked a bit more, before he was fully stretched. Marco nodded. "Good. Now rest against your heels again." Ace did and Marco smiled at him. "You did great. Did it hurt, yoi?" Ace gave a small hum. "One crack hurt a bit, but it was okay, the others either didn't hurt or felt good." Marco nodded. "That's good. Let's do one more, yoi. Stand up and hands stretched above you, before you lean to reach backward and go as far as you can, yoi." Ace nodded and did, he didn't get too far before it started hurting. When he stopped, Marco nodded. "Does it hurt?" Ace nodded a bit. "Y-yeah. A bit." Marco nodded. "Then I won't push you, this one can't be pushed. You can relax now, yoi."

When he moved back to relax, Marco gave him a smile. "You did great. But let's practice each day, and this will get easier, yoi." Ace nodded. "I like the sound of that. I want to be able to do this for you." Marco smiled and moved to kiss him. "I'm glad you feel that. It means a lot to me, yoi." Ace smiled. He was glad about that. This was still all new to him, but he was getting there.

It was the next day, after they had had another scene and stretched, Ace looked at Marco. "Marco, I'm a bit unsure about something." Marco nodded. "Yes, yoi?" Ace hummed. "What's the difference between going red and safewording? Both make you stop." Marco nodded. "The main difference is that if you say red, I won't go out of character, I will just stop the thing we're doing and move onto another stage of the scene, or take a small break. If you safeword, I will stop completely, go out of character and be there for you. Like if you are in pain, something makes you panic, or you just need out for another reason. It's a complete stop, not just a small break, yoi." Ace nodded. "Okay, that makes me feel more sure." Marco nodded. "That's good. I'm glad you're curious and asking questions, it means you're interested and want to continue, yoi." Ace nodded. He was getting used to what they were doing and he had to say he was enjoying it. "How about," Started Marco. "You come and meet some of my friends? A few who also are in this dom/sub lifestyle as well." Ace nodded. "Yeah, I would like that. Anything special about it I need to do?" Marco hummed. "Usually, when we meet, the subs are with each other, and the doms with each other. This doesn't mean you need to stay away from us, you are welcomed to our ring as well, but it is most common you stay with the other subs." Ace nodded slowly. Was that all he was? Just a sub? He didn't want to bring it up, it was probably something in his mind.

The next few days went by fine and they stretched each day, not always having a scene before it, but sometimes they did. And the stretching was getting easier and easier, getting a bit further each day. It made him feel good inside, that he was getting better. It was the next week they were heading out to meet some of Marco's friends. Ace was nervous during the car ride, which was about half an hour, a bit over Marco had said, and he hoped this would go fine. He hoped the others would like him and maybe he could see how the others worked a bit, get a look into this world of dom/sub. When they arrived after about 35 minutes of driving, Marco rang a doorbell, before it opened to show 6 people, and Marco moved a hand out to two of the pairs.

"Ace, this is Mihawk, and his sub, Zoro." Ace gave a wave. "Hi." Marco then motioned towards the next two. "This is Trevor, and his sub, Mika. They live here." Ace waved again, and Mika waved back while Trevor said hi. Marco then motioned to the last two. "Penguin, and his sub, Shachi." Ace waved again, and Penguin said hi, while Shachi waved at him, and he waved back with a hi. This would be interesting, and he was curious to speak with the others. So they then moved into a living room, Marco moving to sit down with the doms, and Ace moved over to a table with the subs, as Marco had said. When they sat down, the others introduced themselves more, shaking hands, and Ace felt welcomed. As they had introduced themselves and shaken hands, Ace spoke up. "How long have you been with your doms?" Mika spoke first. "5 years, soon 5 and a half." Zoro then spoke up. "6 years." Shachi spoke last. "3 years." Ace nodded, that was long. "And you," Asked Mika. "How long have you been together?" Ace hummed. "Almost 3 months. It's still new things." Mika nodded. "I get it. But Marco is an amazing dom, everyone has been happy with him. But they were never the right one. I hope you're the right one. I like you." Ace smiled with that, not sure what to say, so he just nodded. Zoro then looked at Mika. "How did it go after last time? I forgot to call." Mika sighed. "I got spanked, 10 spanks." Zoro made a small face. "Oh, I'm sorry." Mika shook her head. "No, it's fine."

Ace blinked. "What happened?" Mika sighed. "I spoke out of turn 3 times. I got a warning two times, before he said I would be punished." Ace blinked again. "So he hit you?" Mika shook her head. "No, he spanked me. He didn't do it to hurt me. I can safeword out of it, or go red, but I did deserve it. I went against his word, two times. He would never hurt me, and Marco would never hurt you." Ace blinked. How did she know he was worried about that? "How did you-" "Know you were worried about that?" Finished Mika for him, and he nodded, making Mika chuckle as she continued. "I saw it in your eyes. Marco is a good dom. He would never hurt you. He would never spank you so early either. It's for later. When you're more used to this. He will have you say your mistakes first, which can feel awful, but he always makes you feel good afterwards. All doms should make you feel good about yourself, even after punishments. Trevor was amazing with it, he comforted me afterwards and said I did good for taking my punishment." Ace nodded, that was good to hear. He was worried now, but he would speak with Marco later. "And," Started Zoro. "If you feel it becoming too much, you can say red or safeword, Marco will stop, no matter what." That made him glad to hear. "How do you know?" Zoro chuckled. "His last sub- I know we're not supposed to talk about past subs- but he said red once when Marco was spanking him and Marco stopped. He got another punishment instead. Something lighter." Ace nodded, that made him glad to hear. To know Marco would stop if he wanted it to stop. He would still speak with Marco afterwards.

The rest of the next two hours were fun, Ace speaking with the other subs and they were really nice. They sometimes discussed things they had done and how their doms had handled it, and it made him feel more sure as it all was handled fine and the others seemed fine with what had happened, a few times explaining more for him, how things worked. It made him feel more sure about everything, to hear how things worked for others and he was sure things were close to what Marco would do as well. There had been served food once, and Marco had checked on him and he said he was fine, which he was. Trevor had also checked on Mika, and Mika had called Trevor sir, which Ace knew Marco would ask for later, and to see it used so normal, made him feel more sure of it. Marco had then gone back to his table with Trevor, and Ace stayed on his table, Mika explaining they often ate together, but since they were only having broth, they didn't eat together, also adding they often shared plates with their doms, and she was sure he and Marco would do that soon as well. And for some reason, Ace looked forward to that. He wanted to do this right, and be with Marco as a sub, and he was learning a lot. He did dare to bring up if they were only subs, but Shachi had said they were so much more, they were in a mutual relationship, and they were the light in their doms eyes, and Mika said to never think of himself as just a sub, being a sub was anything but degrading, it was so much more, they were loved and treasured. And it was a good way to put it and made him feel better. He wasn't just a sub, he was in a relationship with Marco, and Marco loved him, or he told himself Marco loved him. Neither had said it before.

When they parted and they were on the way home in their car, Ace felt he couldn't wait to ask until they were home. "I spoke with the others, and Mika said her dom, Trevor, spanked her as punishment… Would you ever do that?" Marco hummed. "Punishment is within the dom/sub, but know I would never hurt you, but yes, I will most likely spank you later, when you're more used to this. But never be scared I would hurt you, yoi." Ace nodded, he had heard that Marco would stop if he wanted it. He still felt worried, and he would be until it happened, but he felt better to hear from Marco he would never hurt him. And he did believe that, Marco was a truthful man and Ace trusted him.

-x-

Ace was sitting with Marco on Marco's couch, just relaxing, and as the show they were watching was over, Marco looked at him. "How do you feel about blowjobs, yoi?" Ace hummed. "Honestly, it's okay." Marco hummed. "Really, how do you feel about it? It's okay to say you hate it. Many do, yoi." Ace sighed. "I mean, I can handle it. I've never really minded it. I mean, my last boyfriend loved it." Marco nodded. "How about receiving it?" Ace sat silent for a few seconds. "I've never… received one…" Marco blinked. "What? You've _never_ received one?" Ace shrugged. "I mean, my last boyfriends didn't like giving it…" Marco blinked again. "But you gave them blowjobs? That's not okay." Ace frowned. "What do you mean?" Marco sighed "You can't just give and not receive anything." Ace gave a small shrug. "One boyfriend… he paid me to do it…" As he said it out loud, it sounded... bad. Marco shook his head. "No, Ace, no. That's worse, yoi." Ace shrugged again. "I mean, I learned to like it." Marco shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that. It's supposed to be something both parts enjoy, and you're supposed to get something back, _not money."_ Ace shrugged. "I mean, it's fine. I'm okay with it." Marco shook his head. "You shouldn't be. Are you really okay with it?" Ace nodded. "I am. I mean, I've learned to like it. It… kind of turns me on to be honest." Marco sighed. "I still feel this has been done wrong by you. You got paid to do it, that's all the wrong reasons to do it." Ace shrugged, not saying anything, and Marco sighed again. "Still, I'm not okay with it. But we need to change the fact you've never received one, yoi." Ace blinked. "You would do that?" Marco nodded. "I know you would give me one, and this is a mutual thing. Why don't we try it out, yoi." Ace smiled. "I would like to see what the fuss is about. Everyone loves it." Marco nodded. "There's a reason for it. Come on, let's head to the bedroom."

Ace nodded, and they headed to the bedroom, where Marco gave him his first blowjob. And it felt good, it did, but it also felt like something was missing. So when Marco asked what he thought when it was over, Ace hummed. "I mean, it felt _good._ But something was missing it felt like. I think I like sex better." Marco nodded. "I can do more than just blow you too, I have fingers and hands for a reason." Ace blinked. "You would do that? But still, I like sex." Ace then moved to straddle Marco. "And as long as you keep giving me good sex, I am fine." Marco chuckled, moving to kiss him, before he leaned back. "Want to have sex now, or are you done, yoi?" Ace hummed. "I don't think I have more in me, but we can do it, I want to see if I can come again." Marco chuckled. "Oh, with me behind the wheel, you'll come again, and it will feel so amazing." They then got to it, and while it took some time for him to get there, Marco could last long and took him through his second orgasm, which felt amazingly good and his body was so sensitive after it, almost too sensitive. When they were done, Ace took a breath. "That was good, but maybe too much. I've never been this sensitive." Marco nodded. "I've heard that before. Two orgasms that close are sure to make you sensitive, let's try and keep them a bit more apart." Ace nodded. "I like the sound of that." He really liked Marco, and he wanted a good relationship with him.

But things were going fine and Ace was learning new things. He really liked Marco and he was getting more used to these new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ I hope the small smut was good and it’s just a small teaser for now, and I will make more later. Other than that, I hope the chapter was good and had a good flow. I also hope the small smut was good, I’m not good at writing smut I feel. Also, there will be more smut in the next chapter _
> 
> _ If you have any scenes you would like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going! _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where updates will be posted, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile). _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is the next chapter _
> 
> _ This is a bit shorter than the last, but I hope it is good. There is also smut in this, it’s at the end and starts and ends with (*) _
> 
> _ I’m also trying a new format, as a few have said it’s hard to follow who’s speaking when I have long paharagpgs, so I’m trying this. I have been thinking of trying this for a while and decided to do it now. Please come back to me on how the flow of this is as I need feedback on this. I wasn't supposed to do this for this chapter, but the next chapter is much longer, so I did it here _
> 
> _ I hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

Ace stood with Marco on the floor, going to do another scene. “Okay, let’s start normal. Down on your knees and rest on your heels, hands behind your head.” Ace nodded and did, and when he was down, Marco moved a bit backwards. “Crawl over here and go into position.” Ace swallowed, he felt he couldn't do that. For some reason he felt he was degraded, really so. So when he didn't move for a second, he could see Marco frowning, and Ace needed to do something. 

“Y-yellow.” That had worked last time, and he hoped it would work now. 

Marco nodded. “That's okay. Hands on your ankles and stretch your back, yoi.” Ace nodded and did, glad he didn't need to crawl, and he guessed this was how it would be, Marco not stopping, but changing the scene. When he was in position, Marco spoke. “How do you feel?” 

Ace nodded. “Green.” 

Marco nodded. “Good. Now, arms behind your back, move your body upwards and stretch.” Ace nodded and did, and when he had, Marco nodded again. “Good. How about going into a bridge?” Ace blinked, before he did his best. They usually only did this when they were stretching, but he didn't question it and just did it. When he was in position, Marco smiled. “Good, perfect, Ace." Ace smiled at that. He liked the praises he got. Marco then nodded. “Let’s call this it for now. How do you feel? I want a sentence.” 

Ace nodded. “Okay, I feel fine.” Marco nodded. “Good. Shall we get to stretching?” Ace nodded and they did, Ace getting better each time and it felt great. 

When they were done, Marco needed to leave for work, and Ace stayed at Marco’s house as he had the day off, but he was working saturday. But a couple hours later, Ace blinked when his phone rang, taking it up and seeing who it was. It wasn't a number he had saved, it was a new one, but he had caller id app on, and the name that popped up had him move to answer the call. “H-hello?” 

“Hi, Ace!” Said Mika, and Ace gave a small hi himself. “So,” Started Mika. “How are you? I’m sorry to just call out of the blue, but Trevor got your number from Marco and I wanted to call and hear how you are.” 

Ace nodded, even though Mika couldn't see it. “It’s okay. I’m fine, how are you?” 

Mika gave a chuckle. “I’m fine. Things are calm over here. How are you settling with everything?” 

Ace gave an unsure hum. “It’s going fine… I kind of went yellow yesterday and I feel bad about it. I think I shouldn't have.” 

“No no,” Started Mika. “Never feel that. You always have the right to say any color you need to. I've even safeworded one time, and it went fine. Trevor was amazing with it.” 

Ace nodded. “Why… Why did you use the safeword? If that's a question okay to ask?” 

Mika chuckled. “It’s okay to ask that. We used a new condom, and it was with flavor, we needed to use it since we were out of regular condoms, and these are not supposed to be used for sex sex, but we did. And lo and behold, I am apparently allergic to strawberry flavored lube. We’ve used it for oral before and I've never reacted, but since down there is a bit more sensitive, I reacted. So it started to hurt a lot and I needed the pain away and just needed Trevor to stop, so I safeworded. We even went to the hospital as I was really swollen. It’s a fun story for later. Can I ask what made you go yellow?” 

Ace nodded. “We were doing some positions, nothing sexual, and he wanted me to crawl, but I didn't feel like I could. I have before, but something just felt wrong about it, so I said yellow… I feel bad for it.” 

Mika was quick to respond. “No no, don't feel like that. I don't like to crawl myself, so we rarely do it. Just be honest with Marco, and things will go fine. You need to be honest, tell him you have issues with crawling.” 

Ace gave an unsure hum. “Um, I don't know if I have issues with it or not. It has gone by fine before, the reason I feel bad for doing it this time.” 

“No no,” Started Mika. “You did nothing wrong. Be honest with Marco and say you might have issues at times. I promise you he will handle it perfectly.” 

Ace nodded, maybe he should. “Ma- maybe. I will test it out a few times first I think.” 

He heard Mika hum. “That can work. But try not to brood over it, it’s not good for you.” 

Ace nodded. “I know. I’ll try not to. Can I ask for the entire story? Why is it funny?” 

Mika chuckled. “It’s funny now, it wasn't then. But as the doctor was checking me, and I was really swollen and Trevor can look stern and mean when worried, the doctor thought Trevor had hurt me on purpose and got a security guard to escort him out, and I panicked and kicked the doctor in the head and went almost naked out in the hall and yelled for Trevor to come back. The doctor felt so bad, but I get him. It could look like Trevor had been mean. I also had a few bruises from foreplay.” 

Ace blinked. “You get bruised?” 

Mika chuckled. “At times. It never hurt in the moment, sometimes it hurt a bit after, but Trevor is amazing with it. It feels great in the moment, and sometimes that bruises.” 

Okay, that was good, so Trevor hadn't injured her. But now he was scared he would get bruised. “Do you think Marco will bruise me?” 

Mika hummed. “I don't know. But know he would never hurt you. This is all pleasure, you can handle more pain when in pleasure. I promise you he would never hurt you, as Trevor would never hurt me.” 

That was good to hear. “Okay.” They then spoke about normal things, before Mika said she needed to leave, and Ace nodded. “Okay. Hey, thanks for calling.” 

Mika chuckled. “It was nothing. Hey, we sometimes do group calls, we can include you in them. We usually have them when we can’t meet each other week.” 

Ace nodded. “Sounds good. I hope we can visit again soon.” 

Mika chuckled. “We are going to meet again on wednesday, ask Marco if you can come. We’ll be here as usual.” Ace nodded, he would do that. 

They then hung up, and Ace went about his day, until he got back home with Marco, and when they were relaxing on the couch, he turned to look at Marco. “Hey, Marco?” When Marco nodded, Ace continued. “On wednesday, can we go and meet the others?” 

Marco hummed. “Did Mika call?” 

Ace nodded. “Yeah, she did. We had a nice talk.” 

Marco nodded. “Good, good. And we can do that, I’m glad you like them.” 

Ace smiled. “They're nice.” 

Marco nodded. “They are. We can head there on wednesday, let me send a message to Trevor we'll be coming.” 

Ace nodded, smiling. “Perfect! Thank you, Marco.” 

Marco shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’m glad you're getting along.” Ace nodded, he was as well. 

\---x---

“Down on your knees, relax on your heels, and hands behind your head, yoi.” Ace nodded and did, and as he was, Marco continued. “And let’s try this; when I ask for something I want you to call me sir. If I ask how you feel, I want a color and sir. Same if I ask a question.” Ace nodded, he could do that, at least he thought he could. Marco then nodded back at him. “Okay. How do you feel, yoi?” 

Ace took a breath. “Green, sir.” That went fine, and it felt… nice. It was something about it that made him feel his mind go at ease, he was being told what to say and what to do, and it felt good. 

Marco then moved a few feet backwards. “Can you crawl over here?” He still hadn't spoken about that yet, and maybe he should. But he would see how this felt first. He moved down to all fours, before he slowly crawled over. It still felt degrading, but not as much as last time. He really needed to speak with Marco about this. “How do you feel, yoi?” Asked Marco when Ace was close. 

Should he tell the truth? He wanted to go yellow, but he didn't want to disappoint Marco, so he decided to just take it. He could talk about it later. “Green, sir.” 

Marco nodded. “Good. Now, let's see if the stretches have helped. Move to have your arms behind your back, stretch your middle and arch your back.” Ace nodded, that was the one that had made him go yellow last time they did positions. Ace did comply, and a bit to his surprise, he managed to do it. It still hurt a small bit, but he managed it, which made him feel proud inside. “Good, good. How does it feel? I want a sentence, yoi.” 

Ace nodded. “It feels okay. Hurts a bit. Sir.” He almost forgot the sir, but he managed. 

Marco smiled at him. “Good. Now, arms behind your back, down on your knees and rest on your heels, and lean forward.” Ace nodded and did. When he was in place, Marco nodded, going a round around him. “Good. How does it feel, yoi?” 

Ace nodded. “Green, sir.” 

Marco nodded. “Good. Let’s keep this for now. You can get up.” Ace nodded and did, and when he was up, Marco moved over to him and kissed him on the cheek. “How did that feel?” 

Ace hummed. “Something about it felt… right. Calling you sir.” 

Marco smiled. “Good, that makes me glad. How was this in entirety, yoi?” 

Ace nodded, before he sighed. “Actually, could we speak about something?” 

Marco nodded. “Sure, let us go sit on the couch, yoi.” They moved over to the couch and when they sat down, Marco moved his hands to his. “What is it?” 

Ace sighed. “I know you want it, but… crawling… I don't think I like it. Something about it just feels degrading.” 

Marco nodded. “It’s not supposed to feel like that. Why didn't you stop me when I asked for it now, yoi?” 

Ace sighed again. “I didn't want to disappoint you, and I felt I could manage. I knew I would tell you mow.” 

Marco shook his head. “No, I don't want you to force yourself. This is supposed to feel good for both.”

Ace nodded slowly. He had been forcing himself a bit. “I know, the reason I want to mention it.” 

Marco nodded. “I’m glad you told me. I won’t ask for you to crawl for a while, maybe it gets better later, but you just say yellow if you feel you can't or it feels degrading. Do you promise to do that, yoi?” 

Ace nodded. “I will, I promise.” 

Marco nodded. “Good, now, shall we try and stretch a bit more? I know you managed the position you couldn't last time, I want you to be a bit better. You looked to be in pain, yoi.“ 

Ace nodded. “We can stretch, i like it.” 

Marco smiled. “Good good. Let’s get to it.” They then went to stretch and Ace felt good as he managed a bit more than last time. He had really been making progress. 

Things were calm for the rest of the week, them doing a small scene now and then, but there was never any crawling, which was good. Marco listened to him. He knew Marco most likely would, but to actually see he would listen meant a lot to him. When the next week started, he was looking forward to wednesday, when they would meet the others, and when the day finally came, he was excited during the car ride, and when they got there and had said hi, they sat down where they had been the last time, Ace with the other subs, and Marco with the other doms. As they were talking about normal things, Zoro mentioned he had gone down on Mihawk the other day, and it had been just perfect, and it had both Mika and Shachi say they had expected the same, that going down on them felt amazing, and Ace felt a bit unsure as he still hadn't given Marco a blowjob yet, him thinking it was because of the whole him having given his past boyfriends and not receive one back. “...I haven't given Marco one yet… He actually got a bit upset when he found out I've never received one.” 

Mika blinked at him, before she frowned. “Did he get upset with you?” 

Zoro nodded. “Yeah, did he? He shouldn't get upset with you for that.” 

Ace was quick in shaking his head. “Oh no, he got upset with my past boyfriends, as I gave them blowjobs and never got one back.” 

That had all three of them blink. “Wow,” Started Shachi, “That's  _ so wrong! _ You need to get something back!” 

Ace shrugged. “One… One paid me…” 

Shachi blinked. “Oh God, no!” He almost yelled. 

And it made Penguin speak up. “Inside voice.” 

Shachi nodded, looking at his dom. “Sorry, sir.” It felt nice to see and hear sir being used to casually. Penguin nodded, and went back to talking with the other doms, and Shachi looked at him. “That's so wrong! On so many levels! He paid you! So degrading!” 

Ace shrugged. “I was okay with it…” Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he was not okay with it. 

Zoro shook his head. “No, you shouldn't be. That's so wrong. What did Marco say on it?” 

Ace hummed. “He said it was wrong of him to do it, and that I should have gotten something in return, but not money.” 

Zoro nodded. “You're  _ not  _ a hooker, so of course it needs to be something else than money!” 

That was true. It was awful. “I’m now realising that. I just accepted it.” 

Zoro shook his head. “It’s awful. But now you're with a good guy. Not to downtalk your other lovers, unless they deserve it. I think they do, especially the one who paid you to do a bowjob. Did you give all your exes blowjobs and got none in return?” 

Ace nodded slowly. “Kind of…” He really felt bad about this now. He should have been more assertive. 

Zoro moved his hand to his. “Don't feel bad, it happened. You're fine now. Marco is such a great person and dom. He would never let you feel degraded like that.” 

That Ace had understood and he was really glad about that. “I know, I feel loved. I also hope I didn't get you in trouble Shachi, since you yelled." 

Shachi shook his head. "Don't worry, it will go fine. Maybe I'll get a small punishment, we'll see." He really hoped Penguin wouldn't punish him because it was his fault Shachi had yelled out, he didn't want to cause any bad situations. He felt a bit bad now. 

Mika then looked at him. “Did you talk about the crawling thing? If you want to talk about it.” 

Ace nodded. “I did.” 

Zoro frowned. “What about crawling?” 

Ace sighed. “Marco asked me to crawl once, and I felt it was really degrading and low, so I went yellow, and I felt bad for it.” 

Zoro shook his head. “No, never feel bad for needing to use anything but green. Marco always listens.” 

Ace nodded. “And he did listen and we did something else. But we just spoke about it the other day, that I feel bad about doing it, and he said he understood and won’t do it for a while. He said we can maybe do it later again, but it is up to me to decide.” 

The others nodded, Mika speaking. “That sounds good. I am sure it was relieving to say.” 

Ace nodded. “It was.” The others smiled at him, and Ace felt good about this. 

Shachi then spoke up. “Penguin once asked me to state what I did wrong once, and I felt I couldn't say it, since I felt really bad about it, like really really bad, and I went yellow and it turned out fine.” 

Ace nodded. “I’m learning that it’s okay. It’s just a lot at times.” 

Shachi nodded. “I felt the same when we started up. I've been in one dom/sub relationship before, but never this dedicated and just such a good dom. My last one wasn't as nice. He never hurt me, but never listened really.” 

Ace nodded. “I’m glad you're with Penguin. He seems nice. Not that I've spoken much with him.” 

Shachi chuckled. “He is nice. I like him a lot.” That was clear and Ace was glad about that. They then spoke about normal things, before some food was served, and this time, they moved to sit on the table the doms were at, them beside their doms, and Marco asked how he was doing and Ace said he was enjoying himself. When the food was served, he noticed all the others sharing a plate, as they had fishsticks, but Ace got his own plate. Didn't Marco want to share with him? He both wanted to ask, but also not. Seeing how so many were around. He would take it later. The others seemed happy about sharing, and Ace wished he could share with Marco. Maybe Marco didn't like him as much? He was sure he had shared a plate with his other subs. It made Ace feel low.

When they were done eating a bit later, they went back to their table, and when they did, Mika looked at him. “Have you never shared a plate? We usually share.” 

Ace nodded slowly, before he shook his head with a sigh. “We never have.” 

Mika blinked. “Oh, I thought you had. I am sure you can share next time.” Ace really hoped so. 

They spoke about this and that, before they parted an hour later, them heading home. As they were in the car, Ace dared to speak up. “Marco, why didn't we share a plate? The others did.” 

Marco hummed. “I thought it was too early for you. Many who are new to this feel that. Why do you ask? Do you want to share, yoi?” 

Ace nodded slowly. “I think I want to. I mean, it looked… nice.” 

Marco nodded. “It is nice, but I thought you didn't want it yet. How about we try at home first, before we try it next time we are there, yoi?” Ace nodded, he hoped for that response. He both wanted to share a plate and go back there again. He was really enjoying himself. And Marco didn't not share a plate since he didn't like him, he just took things slow. He was glad Marco was going slow, but he also wanted to share a plate, and he was looking forward to trying it. Maybe he would think it was weird, but he would only need to wait and see.

When they got home, they started to make out on the couch, and as they were getting flustered, Marco leaned back. “Shall we go to the bedroom.” 

Oh, Ace wanted that, but he also wondered about something. “Marco, wait.” 

Marco nodded and moved to sit down, having half gotten up. “What is it, yoi?” 

Ace sighed. “Why… Why haven't I given you a blowjob yet? You have given me one.” 

Marco blinked, before he sighed. “Listen, I don't want you to force yourself. I feel like you did the last times, with your past boyfriends, and I don't want you to do that with me, yoi.” 

Ace nodded. “I see. But I didn't always force myself. I did at the start, but as I said, it kind of turns me on now. I like it. And I want to do it.” 

Marco nodded. “Are you sure, yoi?” 

Ace nodded. "Yes, I am. I want to do this for you.” Marco nodded. “Okay, how about we try it now? I wouldn't pass up a blowjob, yoi.” Ace smiled, that was what he wanted. They still moved to the bedroom, where Marco laid down in bed, saying he wanted to make this easy for him, and Ace had never done this lying down, so that would be new. 

(*)

Ace moved down to Marco’s middle, first trying to find a comfortable position, before he found one where he felt comfortable, before me moved to take Marco’s cock in his mouth, doing a few test bobs. Marco wasn't by any means small, not that he was overly big, he was larger than the average, and it was just a perfect size. Ace then moved to take Marco as deep as he could, taking his entire member into his mouth, making Marco groan. Ace didn't have much of a gag reflex “Oh God, Ace. You're good at this, yoi.” 

Ace smiled around Marco’s member. He was, he had a lot of training with this. Marco did move an arm to his shoulder, holding it there, tightening when Ace went down on his member, and when he went up, he hollowed his cheeks as he swirled his tongue around his member at the end, causing Marco to groan again. Oh, Ace knew what he was doing. When Marco’s hand went to his head, he slowed a bit down. He still remembers the last boyfriend who had his hand on his head, and he had pushed him down. But it didn't seem like Marco would do that, making him more sure in himself and went back to going up and down on Marco’s member with his mouth, bobbing his head, being sure to use his tongue and hollow his cheeks. Ace felt himself groan a bit as the first bit of precum made itself known on his tongue. Marco tasted… nice. It wasn't too bitter, as some others had been, so that was a nice change. It tasted… a bit fruity. 

Ace went back to bobbing his head, speeding a bit up as Marco’s moans increased. Ace then moved a hand down to Marco’s balls and started to fiddle with them, massaging them. It had Marco moan out louder, and Ace continued with it, the next 5 minutes, before Marco’s hand grabbed onto a bit of his hair. “I’m coming soon, yoi.” 

Ace blinked, no one had ever said they would come, that was a nice change. Ace sped a bit more up, and a minute later, Marco came, Ace tasting him fully on his tongue, and it still tasted nice. As Marco was done, he moved himself a bit up, opening his mouth so the cum dripped a bit down on his tongue, before he moved his tongue back into his mouth, being sure Marco could see it all, see him swallowing his cum. When he had, Marco groaned. “That was so hot, yoi.” 

Ace chuckled. “One of my last ones loved it, so I wanted to try it out.” 

Marco blinked. “Well, I don't mind it if you don't, yoi.” 

Ace didn't and shook his head. “I don't mind it, I like it. You even tasted sweet.” 

Marco chuckled. “I like pineapple juice.” 

Ace binked. “That is true? I thought it was a myth.” Said Ace as he moved to stand on his knees. 

Marco chuckled. “It is true, yoi.” 

Ace nodded. “Cool.” 

Marco nodded and as Ace was standing on his knees, Marco looked downwards, before he hummed. “It actually turns you on, yoi?” Ace blinked, before he looked down himself, seeing he was hard, terribly so. 

Ace nodded. “Yeah, it does. I told you.” 

Marco nodded. “I know, I just didn't believe it.” Marco then moved over to him, kissing him deeply, before he moved to undress him, completely, before he moved to have him down on the bed. “We need to fix that, yoi. Want sex or blowjob?” 

Ace blinked. “You have one more in you?” 

Marco lifted an eyebrow. “Shouldn't I?” 

Ace shrugged. “I mean, you’re old.” 

Marco rolled his eyes. “I’m just 5 years older, yoi.” 

Ace chuckled. “But older.” 

Marco chuckled, moving over to kiss him. “Oh, you're going to regret that, yoi.” Ace chuckled himself, and Marco moved a hand to the nightstand and took a bottle of lube out, coating his fingers, before he started to prepare him, rather roughly, but it felt good, and had him groan and moan. Marco was skilled with his fingers, how they pulled on his hole and widened him up, how his middle finger was hitting his prostate just perfectly, rubbing against it. Oh, he wouldn't last long. 

The mistreatment of his hands continued for 5 minutes, Ace being a moaning mess at the end, before Marco leaned back and coated his member, which was hard and twitching, ready for round 2. Marco then lined up and started pounding into him, Marco’s member gliding in and out just perfectly pulling at his hole, while the tip of his member was going against his prostate, rubbing it and making Ace a mess, drool starting to make its way down his face, hands grasping the bedsheets. It felt so good. Ace could feel every vein on Marco’s member, how they went along his sensitive hole, how it was warm and perfect, how the precum made more lube and made it go smoother. It felt so good, and he wouldn't be lasting long. 

So after a minute more, Ace felt himself nearing his finish, Marco spoke up with a groan as he still pounded into him. “Hold it back.” Ace nodded, or he thinks he did, he wasn't sure since he was being plowed so good. But he tried his best, doing what Marco had said, to tighten his muscles in his groin only, only focusing on his member. Imagine a rope being tied around it. And it worked, for about a minute, before he came loudy. Marco still pounded into him, his body growing sensitive, making him a hot mess as he moaned. 

He could feel how his member was pulling on his hole, hitting his prostate with each thrust, how it made sparks fly in his eyes and brain. It felt good, even though his body was sensitive. It didn't hurt, it just felt so amazingly good. It lasted for a couple minutes, before Marco came, Ace feeling his semen filling up his insides, warmth spreading in his hole. Marco then stilled, staying buried inside him for another minute until he slipped out, and when he did, Marco looked at him. 

(*)

“How did that feel, yoi?” 

Ace took a breath. “So good. Just, so good.” 

Marco chuckled. “I thought so. And you did perfectly, you held back.” 

Ace blinked. “But, I still came before you?” 

Marco nodded. “I know, but you managed to keep back for a minute or so, I felt it. You did great. But we will still practice.” Ace nodded, he could do that.

He was happy with Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ I know this was a bit short, but I hope it was good _
> 
> _ I also would like feedback on how this format was, if it was easier to read. I tried my best and I hoped it worked. tHis goes against all I was taught in school, as we needed long paragraphs, so this feels and look wrong to me, but I hope I managed _
> 
> _ I also want to say I have a one shot series, where one shots from my stories are written. This includes this story as Mika’s experience with a lubed condom is going to be up there in a day or two, and I hope to see you there _
> 
> _ If you have any scenes you would like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going! _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where updates will be posted, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile). _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)
> 
>   
>    
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is the next chapter _
> 
> _ This is a compilation of different things. There is also smut in this, and it both starts and end with the (*). This is also a bit long, the others won’t be as long as this (Unless people want it) _
> 
> _ I also didn't get much feedback on the new format so I went back to the format i'm most comfortable with  _
> 
> _ I hope everyone enjoys it _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

Ace moved to sit down by the table, Marco getting the food, and when he sat down, he had one plate with him that had food, and one without. "Do you want to share, yoi?" Ace nodded, they needed to try this out. "Yeah, I would like to try." Marco nodded and sat down, placing the empty plate a bit away, before he placed the one with food- fishsticks and potato- in front of them, and handed him his cutlery, before they started to eat. And it felt… nice, it felt… right.

As they were halfway, Marco looked at him. "How does this feel, yoi?" Ace hummed. "It feels nice." Marco nodded. "Makes me glad to hear. Want to share when we visit the others next Wednesday?" Ace nodded. "I would like to try." Marco nodded. "Good, I'm glad you feel comfortable with it, yoi." Ace was as well, he was getting used to this. They then shared a plate each now and then, not always, as Marco said the food wasn't fit to be shared, and it wasn't always Ace felt he could share, he wanted his own plate, and Marco said it was fine.

Mika then called two days later, and Ace answered with a smile. "Hi, Mika." Mika chuckled. "Hi, Ace! How are you?" Ace hummed. "I'm fine. Things are as usual here. Calm. There?" Mika hummed. "Fine, things are calm here as well. Trevor is doing some business home today, and I'm off work. Trevor said Marco had said you were off work as well, so I thought I could call." Ace nodded. "No, I'm glad when you do. Makes me feel included."

Mika chuckled. "I'm glad. I want you to feel that, the reason I call." That made him feel glad. He really did like Mika. "I wonder," Started Mika. "When you're home, do you share a plate now? Have you spoken about it?" Ace hummed. "Yew, we usually do, but not always. Depends on what we're having and how I feel." Mika chuckled. "That's how it is here too. Don't go thinking we share every meal, because we don't." That was good to hear. "I also liked to sit with the doms, I would like to speak with them a bit too, I only have Marco, but I want others' minds on things too."

"Oh!" Said Mika. "You can speak with Trevor! Trevor!" Mika yelled the last part, and Ace felt some panic start to fill him. He didn't want to speak with him now. "N-no Mika, no!" Mika didn't hear him as the phone was most likely away from her ear. He heard some faint talking, before Trevor's voice was heard over the phone. "Hello, Ace." Ace swallowed. "I- I didn't think Mika would put you on, I'm sorry!" He really didn't know what to say. Trevor chuckled. "It's okay. Mika put you on for a reason, anything you want to talk about?"

Ace swallowed again. Did he have any questions? Maybe he did. "How- how is it being a dom? I want to ask Marco, but I've never dared." Trevor hummed. "But you dare ask me? Many think I look mean." Ace shrugged. "I mean, you can, but Mika said once you can look mad when worried, so I often think you're worried. Don't be mad at Mika for telling that." Trevor sounded to have a frown as he spoke. "Why would I be mad at Mika for that?"

Ace felt a bit stupid now, automatically thinking he wold be mad. "I don't know… I just thought it might be a personal thing." Trevor hummed. "I hope Marco hasn't been mad at you for something as trivial as something mildly personal." Ace shook his head quickly. "Oh no, he's just been a bit upset with my past boyfriends…" He heard Trevor hum. "Yeah, Mika mentioned something about that. About the fact one paid you to do blowjobs, which is _not_ okay. And that you never got one back, which is also wrong." Ace nodded. "Yeah, I've started to realise that." Trevor gave an approving sound. "That's good. Listen, being a dom is like being a sub. It's a lot of trust, both ways. We care for our subs in a special way. We love them and care for them, and we want something special from them, the reason we have scenes or just our general communication. It goes both ways, we are equal." Ace nodded, that made sense. "Thank you, for telling me that. Makes me feel a bit more sure." Trevor hummed. "And remember, Marco is a nice man, he would do anything to make you happy. I know he is moving slow. But he only wants your best. You need to be able to speak with him as well." Ace nodded. "I will, this is just new, and I really didn't think Mika would put you on. It took me by shock and I needed to say something." Trevor chuckled. "I get that. Why don't I put Mika back on." Ace nodded. "Yeah, I would like that."

It took a second, but Mika was soon back on the other end. "How was it?" Ace blinked. "Why did you put him on! I wasn't ready!" Mika was silent for a few seconds. "I thought you were. Sorry." Ace shook his head. "No, it was fine, it went fine. We had a nice talk." Mika chuckled. "Sounded like it. I'm glad you had. How are things going with settling in?" Ace nodded. "I forgot to mention it the other day, but I've just started calling Marco sir, and I like it." Mika chuckled. "I like it too. It always feels so nice, and it's something about it that just feels right." Ace nodded, glad to hear that. It wasn't just him who felt that. "I know. Something just feels right about it. It is something in me that wants to please Marco." He heard Mika chuckle. "Same here, just with Trevor. It's a basic instinct we have, we want to please our mates. I know you're not there yet, or I am fairly certain you're not there yet, when you go into something called subspace, it feels _so good._ Then it feels awful, but then your dom is there for you." Ace nodded. "Marco has mentioned it. He says it's too early for me to experience it yet, he wants it more controlled." Mika chuckled. "Which is good. It needs to be controlled. My first one was accidental, and Trevor felt so bad after it, but it all went fine." Ace nodded. "What does it feel like?" Mika hummed. "How to explain. It first feels like the best thing ever, where you just float in and out of consciousness it feels like, everything is just right. Words are muffled, everything is just muffled, before you kind of crash. It sounds scary, but it's not, not when your dom is there for you. You're always safe when your dom is there." Ace nodded, it sounded both nice and scary, but he also wanted to experience it. But he would wait until Marco said he was ready, it sounded to be a lot. "Mika!" He heard Trevor yell on the other end. "Guests!" Mika sounded to jump up, probably being seated. "Oh! I forgot! We got guests today! Speak to you later, Ace!" Ace nodded. "We will, Bye." The Mika hung up, and Ace smiled when she had. He liked speaking with her, she was nice. He liked the others too, but he had spoken the most with Mika.

He then went on with his regular day, and when Marco returned as evening started, Ace moved to sit close to the other on the couch. "Marco, when am I ready for subspace?" Marco hummed. "Months, I believe. Subspace is hard on the mind, especially the first. I want it more controlled, yoi. Did you speak with Mika?" Ace nodded. "I did. I also spoke a bit with Trevor, Mika suddenly put him on. I asked how it was being a dom." Marco nodded. "You know you can ask me too, yoi." Ace nodded. "I know. It just took me by shock as I wasn't ready to speak with him and needed to ask something." Marco nodded. "Want to hear my take on what it's like being a dom, yoi?" Ace nodded. "Yeah, I would like that." Marco chuckled. "Being a dom can be a lot, as we need to be there for our subs. But as long as you love your sub, which I do, Ace, it gets easier. This is a lot of trust, and I need you to be open with me so we can move forward. I like the feeling of being a dom, I like to have someone who wants to please me, and I want to please you as well, the reason I praise you and just says you're amazing. Being a dom can be hard as we also need to be strict at times, which can be hard, but know nothing will ever be to hurt you." Ace nodded, he liked what Marco had said, and moved to lean against his chest. "I love you, Marco." Ace was quick in sitting up. He had never said to Marco he loved him. "I-I-" Marco chuckled. "And I love you, Ace." Ace blinked, before he smiled. Marco loved him back, that was everything. Ace then leaned in and kissed Marco, Marco quick in kissing back. After a minute of making out, Marco leaned back. "How about we take this to the bedroom, yoi?" Ace nodded. "Do I need to hold back again?" Marco hummed. "No, we're going to go and have good, _sexy, hot sex."_ Marco's voice got more husky at the end, and it had Ace close his eyes and moan. It had Marco chuckle. "I love hearing you moan, yoi." Ace hummed. "And I love hearing your voice." They then connected lips, and made out some more, before they made it to the bedroom.

When they were done half an hour later, just doing a quick one, Ace looked at Marco. "Is there anything I can practice to hold back?" Marco had asked him to do it now, and he managed a bit, but he wanted to be better. Marco nodded. "Yes, yoi. If you want, when you go pee, practice stopping mid way. It will be hard, but I know you'll manage after a while. It's the same muscles as that." Ace nodded, that made sense and Ace would be sure to try it. He could hold a bit back now, maybe a minute or so, but he wanted more. He wanted to be able to hold it was long as Marco wanted him to hold it back when they were having sex.

The rest of the day went by fine, and when the next day, they headed to meet the others. And as Ace sat down with the others, he looked at Shachi. "I'm sorry about the last time, that I made you yell out. I hope Penguin wasn't mad about it." Shachi shook his head. "It went fine. I got a small punishment." Ace felt really bad with that. "I'm sorry, I really am. I hope it didn't hurt." Shachi shook his head. "Oh no no. I just didn't get ice cream after supper. I usually do." Ace blinked. "What? That's a punishment?" Shachi nodded. "It is. Sometimes I get ice cream, but can't put anything on it. Punishment can be a lot." Ace blinked again. "But I thought spanking was punishment?" Mika nodded. "Yeah, that's one punishment. A lot can be punishment. Not everything is physical." Zoro nodded. "Yeah, some are mentally. Like stating your mistakes, not allowed to say certain things, not allowed to speak for a while, and other things like that." Ace nodded slowly, he didn't know that. "I- I didn't know. I thought spanking was punishment." Mika chuckled. "Don't be so worried, punishment is a lot of things, all different in variety. The punishment will fit the crime as said. What you do decides what punishment you get. Oh! You need to tell everyone the good news! About what you call Marco!" Ace blinked, before he nodded, looking at the others. "I've started to call Marco sir in scenes." Shachi gasped. "That's a huge thing! That took me months! More than 4! We need to celebrate!" Zoro nodded. "We do." Mika nodded as she stood up. "Let me ask Trevor if we can get some ice pops." Ace nodded and Mika went over to Trevor. "Sir, can we get some ice lollies?" Ace liked to see sir being used so casually, it made him feel better. Trevor hummed. "Why is that, honey?" Mika gave an excited sound. "Ace just called Marco sir, and we want to celebrate it!" Trevor nodded. "Sure. Go take one each." Mika clapped her hands. "Yay!" She then headed towards a door, stopping when she was in front of it and turned to them. "We have strawberry, blueberry, orange, and chocolate. What do you want?" Ace took chocolate, while Zoro took orange, and Shachi also took chocolate. Mika then went away, and as she did, Ace looked at Marco, who had an amused look as he looked at him, and Ace gave a small shrug with a smile, which had Marco chuckle. Things were going fine.

When Mika returned a minute later, they enjoyed their ice lollies, speaking about small things as they enjoyed them. When they were done, Shachi moved to look at him. "How did it go last time? Did you speak about the plate ordeal?" Ace nodded. "I did and it went fine. We practiced sharing a plate at home, and… I kind of like it. Something just felt right." It felt good to be a place where he could speak about this and be understood. He hadn't tried to tell any of his friends, not sure how they would take to it. But he had these 3, so it was fine, and he was sure the other doms would be there for him as well if he needed it. Not that he would dare to bring that up. Mika nodded. "I know, and I like the feeling that there are less dishes to wash, especially when we're in other places." Ace nodded, that he could see. He was still a bit unsure how this would go, actually sharing a plate in front of other people, but he had a feeling it would go fine. Zoro nodded. "How about colors? You said you felt bad for going yellow last time." Ace nodded. "It has gone by fine. Not that I've used anything but green lately. He completely stopped with crawling." Zoro nodded. "Good, and don't be afraid to go any color." Mika nodded. "Yes. I once went red since I really, like _really_ , needed to pee. I don't know how it is for males, but woman can't have sex when they need to pee, we will pee ourself, and none of us are into that." Ace blinked. "You can go red because of that?" Mika nodded. "Trevor was a bit annoyed, since I should have gone to the toilet before we started, so I got a small punishment. But it was all justified and it was just a small one." Ace nodded. They had not yet gotten into punishments, not that Ace felt he had done anything wrong yet, but it might be that Marco felt that. "When…. When do punishments start?" Mika chuckled. "When Marco feels you're ready. Maybe you are, but you've never done anything wrong I guess. You seem nice, and this is all new to you. When you get more used to it you get more daring and just are yourself more in these moments. I was unsure at the start, was about 6 months in before I made my first mistake and got punished. Or not mistake, but went against his word." Ace nodded. He was still just 4 months in this. Shachi nodded. "For me it was 5 months." Zoro chuckled. "I was month 1. But that fits us. We always went on each other's nerves before we got together. It's just us. We don't go at each other on nerves as much anymore." Ace nodded. Zoro seemed nice, so he couldn't see that, but guessed that was how they worked.

When dinner rolled by, they moved to sit on the table the doms were at, before food was served, which was chicken and fries, Ace got to share a plate with Marco, and it felt… nice. He also liked what Mika had said, that it would be less dishes. Marco also seemed to enjoy himself. He also got the chance to speak a bit with the other doms, which was nice. They didn't speak about anything special, but it was nice. When it was over, the subs went back to their table, and as they sat down, Mika gave a smile to him. "You shared a plate!" Ace nodded and he couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it felt nice. I was a bit unsure, but it went fine." Zoro nodded. "Even Marco seemed happy." Ace nodded, Marco had. This was going great.

The rest of the visit went by fine, them speaking about this and that. And as they were, Ace got a question he wondered about. "Do your family and friends know you are in a dom/sub relationship?" Shachi hummed. "Some of my friends, not my family. They think it's a normal relationship." Ace nodded, and Zoro chuckled. "My family don't know, neither do my friends outside this." Mika chuckled. "My mom doesn't know. We don't really have a relationship. But my dad knows and he's cool with it. I like him. And a few of my friends know. But not all, not that I'm close with many outside those here. You are my friends." That had Ace smile, he felt the same. He liked the other 3. He was glad Mika felt they were friends. "Yeah!" Started Shachi. "I love you guys! Even you Ace! I know you're new and all, but we like you." Zoro nodded. "Agreed." Ace gave a chuckle. "Makes me feel included. I like you guys too. I still haven't told anyone about this, aside from you guys." Mika nodded. "And that's fine. Most of Marco's family doesn't know about this either. I think his father and one of his brothers know. That's it." That Ace didn't know, that so few of his family knew. He hadn't spoken about it, he thought everyone knew, but that wasn't the case. He needed to speak with Marco about this.

They then had fun and enjoyed each other's company. They spoke about different things, before Marco and he left. On the ride home, Marco gave a hum. "So, you told the others you called me sir, yoi?" Ace nodded. "Yeah, I told Mika on the phone the other day, and she asked me to tell it to the others, and I wanted to, and they said we needed to celebrate it." Marco nodded. "I'm glad you can be open with them, yoi. Makes me feel glad." Ace nodded. "Yeah, I like them." Ace really did like them. Marco chuckled. "That makes me glad. This means you have friends who know what you're doing and can understand you, and they can help you with questions, yoi." Ace nodded. "Yeah, I like that. I have asked them a lot of questions and gotten many answers. Makes things a bit easier, and they explain things to me." Marco nodded. "What have they explained, yoi?" Ace hummed. "Like how punishment can be a lot of different things, not just physical things like spanking." Marco nodded. "That is true, yoi. And we'll get there when we get there." Ace nodded. "I know. I'm a bit worried, but the others say it will go fine though." Marco nodded. "And it will, yoi. Remember, I will never hurt you." Ace nodded. He knew that. He was still worried, but he knew that.

Ace then moved to look at Marco. "Mika said only your father and one brother knows about this, is that true? I am unsure if I should tell Luffy and Sabo." Marco hummed. "And that's up to you, yoi. If you're unsure, don't say it yet. Think about it, and decide later, when you're sure, either that be to tell or not. Maybe you want to tell them one time, be it a week or years. As Mika said, only two in my family knows, yoi." Ace nodded, and that made him more sure. He didn't want to tell Luffy and Sabo yet. He didn't know if he ever wanted to, but for now, he didn't want to. He was sure Luffy wouldn't grasp it could be an airhead.

When they got home, they relaxed, and Marco told him that tomorrow, they would head to his family home, going to have dinner there, and Ace felt a bit unsure. He had just met a few from Marco's family, but tomorrow, most would be there, just a few missing. It would be many people, and Ace wasn't the best with crowds, but he had Marco, so it would go fine. When the next day came, Ace moved to walk beside Marco, walking into Marco's family home, where most were as they were having dinner with Marco's family. He knew a few, but now he would meet everyone. So when they walked into the house, there were many already there, and Ace hoped it was everyone. It had to be at least 20 people. And it was just so many, and everyone turned to look when they arrived through the door, "Marco!" Yelled a few, and Marco waved, giving a hello. He knew Marco hadn't been here in a small while, being with him and they had other things to do at times, having dates and such. Everyone then went over and introduced themselves to him, and Ace would try and remember the names. He was usually good with names. And it seemed to go fine, and everyone seemed nice. They then headed to sit down by a huge table, starting dinner, which was a lot of different foods. He knew Marco was one of the oldest children, and he didn't know if that was why, but they were seated next to Whitebeard, and Ace got to speak with him a bit, which was nice. He was a nice man.

It was half an hour later Ace looked at Marco. "Where is the bathroom?" Marco hummed. "Out that door and 3rd door on your right." Ace nodded and headed that way, but when he got out in the hallway, he noticed Izou moving after, and when he was in the hallway, Izou moved to close the door behind them. "Izou?" He didn't know what this was about. "So," Started Izou. "How are you settling with Marco? I know what he is doing." Ace blinked. So Izou was the one brother who knew what Marco was into. "I am- I mean, I'm getting used to it." Izou nodded. "I know Marco is nice, and I don't know very much about that lifestyle, but I know enough to know it can be tough for a new one, and Marco said you've never been in this. So I wondered how you are doing." Ace nodded. "I'm doing fine. I've even met some of Marco's friends that's in this too. And I like them. I like you guys as well. You're just so many." Izou chuckled. "Everyone thinks that. I'm glad you're settling with Marco, even though it is a lot at times." Ace nodded. "Thank you for asking, though." Izou waved a hand. "No no, it's nothing. I like you, and want to make sure you're okay." Ace nodded, feeling warm inside. He really didn't know Izou cared, and to know he did, meant a lot to him for some reason. Izou then chuckled. "Let me give you some privacy, I just wanted to check on you." Ace nodded, and Izou left, heading out of the hallway, and Ace headed towards the bathroom, where he needed to go. When he got back to the main room, he had a feeling Marco knew what Izou had been doing, but he would speak with Marco about it later, to say Izou checked on him.

The rest of the meal went by fine, Ace speaking with a few, mostly with Whitebeard though, as he was close, same with Izou and Thatch, Thatch being the only one he really knew, aside from Marco. It was nice, and he got to say hi to most of Marco's family. When the dinner was over, they moved to a living room, and stayed there, speaking with each other, and Thatch stayed close to him, which he liked. He knew Thatch. They then stayed for another hour and half, before they left, saying goodbye to everyone. When they were in the car on the way home, Marco hummed. "So, what did Izou say, yoi?" Ace chuckled. "He just checked on me. To see how I'm doing, and I said I'm doing fine, I'm getting used to things." Marco nodded. "That's good. I had a feeling Izou would ask that, yoi." Ace nodded. "Yeah, took me by shock, but I know he means well." Marco nodded. "That is true, he only means well, yoi." Ace was glad about that. Marco had a huge family, and to know they cared too, meant a lot. Or, it seemed like they cared, but Izou had outright said it. Everyone seemed nice.

When they got home, and they had relaxed for half an hour, Marco looked at him. "Want to do another scene, yoi?" Ace nodded. "Yeah, sure." Marco nodded, moving to stand up, and Ace followed Marco to the bedroom, which had him frown. "The bedroom?" They had never done a scene in the bedroom. Other than the times they had sex and Marco asked him to hold back. Marco nodded. "I want to try something a bit sexual, and I have a feeling it will lead to sex, yoi." Ace nodded, that sounded interesting. They had never done a scene that was sexual, so he was curious on how this would go. Marco then asked him to undress to his boxers, which he did. When he was, Marco nodded. "Good. And remember, it's sir during scenes." Ace nodded, he knew that and he liked it. Marco then hummed. "Down on you knees, yoi." Ace nodded and did, and when he was down, Marco nodded. "How do you feel?" Ace smiled. "Green, sir." Marco nodded. "Good. If the rug gets uncomfortable, tell me and we can move to the bed." Ace nodded, and Marco did as well. "Now, stretch your middle, hands over your head, and go a bit backwards, yoi." Ace nodded and did his best, stretching his middle and hands over his head, leaning a bit backwards, and it had Marco nod. "You have a magnificent body, Ace, yoi." Ace smiled. He knew that. He did a lot to keep himself fit, it was still nice to hear. It was a bit weird to do a scene without his clothes, but it also somewhat turned him on, especially as he had a feeling this would turn out with them having sex.

Marco then asked for more positions, before he was told to go back to resting on his heels, hands behind his head.

(*)

"Now," Started Marco. "Could you rub yourself?" Ace was a bit unsure on what to rub, but he soon got it. Marco wanted him to masturbate, in front of him. He had never done that in front of someone, and to be honest, he felt put on the spot, Marco watching him with careful eyes. Ace nodded and moved a hand down into his boxers, carefully starting to rub himself. As he did, he closed his eyes a bit and gave a moan as it felt good. He was already half hard from doing positions. Marco licked his lips. "How does it feel, yoi?" Ace nodded, eyes half closed. "Green, sir." It still felt a bit weird, masturbating in front of Marco, he never had done that before, but it didn't feel like he thought it would feel. He thought he would feel embarrassed, but he felt turned on by Marco watching him. Marco then nodded. "Move upwards, stretch your legs, and drag your boxers down, before you move back to rest as you are, continue to rub yourself, yoi." Ace nodded and did, moving to stretch a bit upward, before his left hand moved to drag his boxers slowly off, his right hand staying on his member. He was soon fully hard, and Marco's eyes moved downward, looking at his member that he was stroking. It felt hot, he was masturbating himself in front of Marco.

Marco nodded. "Now, stop stroking yourself, come over here and undress me, just my pants and underwear, yoi." Ace nodded and moved a bit closer to Marco, moving his pants down, before his boxers followed. When they were down, Ace was face to face with Marco's member, which was half hard. "Good good. Now, turn me on, yoi." Ace nodded, before he moved a hand out to Marco's member, starting to move his hand back and forth, making Marco let out a low groan. After a few strokes, Ace moved himself a bit up, moving to drag his tongue up Marco's member, making Marco groan out loud. Marco was now fully hard, not that Ace wanted to stop, and moved to take Marco into his mouth, closing his eyes as he did. Marco still tasted nice. Marco then moved a hand to his head, making him a bit unsure and slowed down a bit, but when Marco did nothing, he got more confident and went back to fully sucking Marco. He continued for about 5 minutes, before Marco moved his hand to his shoulder. "Stop stop." Ace did, thinking he might have done something wrong, but as he stopped, Marco gave a smile. "Perfect, now," Marco moved to sit down on bed, legs on the ground. "Come over and ride me, yoi, prepare yourself first." That, Ace had also never done, preparing himself in front of someone, but he felt he could do. As Marco was seated, Ace moved to straddle Marco, moving to grab the lube from the bedside table drawer. Before he coated his fingers, and started to prepare himself while he was straddling Marco, and Marco seemed to enjoy it, looking at him with eagle eyes, sometimes groaning when he hit his prostate and moaned. He knew Marco liked it when he moaned.

As Ace felt he was prepared enough, he moved his hand away from his hole, before he moved it to Marco's member coating it, making Marco groan. When it was coated, he looked at Marco. "Can I start, sir?" Marco nodded. " _Yes._ " It sounded a bit strained. Ace knew what he was doing. He was good at pleasing others. Ace then moved his hand to Marco's member, lining it up, before he moved down on it, closing his eyes as he moaned. He did hear Marco groan, so he did something right. He then started to move himself down and up on Marco's member, moving himself a bit so Marco hit his prostate with each movement down, which felt so great. "Arms on my shoulders, yoi." Ace nodded and did, and it helped him go up and down. He continued that for a while, before he felt himself moving towards his finish, he just needed a bit more, and moved a hand down from Marco's shoulder and towards his own member, but Marco shook his head, hand moving to his and moving it back to his shoulder. "No, don't touch yourself. Continue moving, yoi." Ace frowned a bit, before he continued moving, speeding a bit up. Marco then started meeting his movement. And Ace felt himself still moving towards his finish, just in another way. He had never come without touching himself or someone doing it. But here he was, nearing his finish with each movement. He felt something coiling up in himself in a different way than usual, and as he was almost there he felt like, Marco groaned. "Wait, yoi, Wait for me." Ace nodded, he could do that, he had practiced. So he held back with each movement, going a bit slower, but it was quickly sped up by Marco, who thrusted upwards. Ace wasn't sure if he could hold back long enough, but just as he felt it was becoming too much, Marco groaned. "Come now, yoi!" Ace nodded and moved himself up and down one more time, before he came, tightening around Marco, who came a couple seconds after him. They then rode out their pleasure, before Ace stopped, panting as he stilled on Marco's lap, Marco slipping out.

(*)

As they got their breath back, Marco looked at him. "That was amazing, yoi." Ace nodded. "Yeah, I've never come like that. Sir." He almost forgot the sir, Marco hadn't said the scene was done. Marco shook his head a bit. "You don't need to call me sir anymore, yoi." Ace nodded. "Okay. But that felt amazing, Marco." Marco nodded. "It was, you've never topped with me, but you were amazing with it, yoi. You did great. You even held back amazingly." Ace smiled, he liked the praises. "Thank you." Marco nodded. "How did this feel? I didn't plan on going all the way, but I felt you could, yoi." Ace nodded. "It felt nice, it felt… right in a way." It had, he liked being told what to do, at least up until now. He hadn't been asked to do anything hard, and he had a feeling it would get harder as time moved, they were still early in this. Marco chuckled. "How about we dress and go watch our show, yoi?" Ace nodded. "Yeah, I would like that." They then dressed and went out to the living room, and as they sat down on the bed, Ace moved to lie against Marco. "I enjoyed that a lot." Marco hummed. "Mhm, me too. It was nice, yoi. And you did perfect. You are very good. But I wonder, why did you slow down when I moved my hand to your head, yoi?" Ace let out a breath. "I had… I had a boyfriend to force me down on him once, and I gagged and threw up since I wasn't prepared." Marco blinked, looking at him. "He forced you?" Ace shrugged. "Not to suck him, but he wanted me to, what did he call it? Deepthroat him, but I couldn't as I wasn't prepared. I can when I'm prepared." Marco frowned. "That's not fine. Is this the same who paid you, yoi?" Ace nodded and Marco took a breath, hand moving to his shoulder and stroked it. "But, know I would never do that without asking, yoi." Ace nodded, that made him glad to hear. "Thank you." Marco shook his head. "No, that is not something you should thank me for, it is what I should do, yoi. That man did it so wrong, and you shouldn't have been okay with it." Ace sighed. "I am now realizing that, and I feel bad for accepting it." Marco shook his head. "No, don't feel bad, it happened, yoi." Ace nodded, he would try.

Things were calm after that, and after 3 weeks, them doing a scene now and then, sometimes it being sexual, which felt great, not that it had been much different than the first time. But as they were now out of the house, they were at the mall, and he saw a movie poster that had him excited. "Oh, Marco, look! It's a new movie out! I want to see it!" Marco nodded beside him. "Maybe we can, we can see if we can tomor-" "Yes, tomorrow!" Said Ace, interrupting Marco, who sighed. "Don't interrupt me, yoi." Ace nodded. "I won't, sorry." Marco nodded. "It's fine, make sure it doesn't happen again, yoi." Ace nodded, he would do that. They then continued to walk around, and when they got around a turn, Marco's phone rang, and Marco answered it, seeming to be a business call. But as Marco was speaking, Ace noticed a movie that would come on next week, which had him excited as he moved a hand out to Marco. "Marco! Marco! Look!" Marco made a motion to be quiet while he spoke on the phone. But Ace was too excited to care. "No! But it comes on next week! We need to go see it! We need to-" Marco moved the phone a bit away, hand over the bottom part. "When we get home, you will get punished, yoi." Ace felt his face fall. What? Oh, he had interrupted Marco's call, and he had warned him to not interrupt before. Oh no, he would get punished. Was he ready for that? Marco apparently felt he was.

Ace felt down for the rest of the trip to the mall, being unsure what would happen when he got home. Marco had seemed to notice, but didn't say anything on it, which was good. Ace didn't want to make things worse or be reminded of it. When they got home an hour later, Marco moved to sit on the couch. "Ace, come over here." Ace nodded and did, not saying anything as he stood in front of Marco, who moved a hand out. "Down on your knees, yoi." Ace nodded and complied. He really felt bad for speaking up and interrupting Marco and Marco's call, it was probably important. Why else would they call on his day off? He expected Marco to ask him to turn around so he could spank him, and Ace really didn't feel ready for that and felt really bad. He felt some tears start to well up behind his eyes, scared of what would happen. Marco moved a hand to his shoulder. "Can you tell me what you did wrong, yoi?" Ace gave a tiny nod. "I- I spoke out of turn… and I interrupted your call…. twice." Ace felt terrible for it, he wanted to just sit in a corner and cry, and he didn't know why. Marco nodded. "And what did I say about that?" Ace sighed. "Do not interrupt you, and you motioned to be quiet..." Marco nodded. "I did, and I did for a reason, you need to listen to what I say, and do, yoi." Ace nodded. "I know, I feel really bad. I'm sorry." He genuinely felt sorry and bad. He hoped his punishment wouldn't be too hard, this was his first. Marco nodded. "Good, you did good, Come here, yoi." Marco opened his arms, and Ace felt a bit shocked and unsure, before he moved to Marco's embrace, Marco holding around him. "You did great, Ace. You took your punishment." Ace blinked. That was it? "You're not… you're not going to spank me?" Marco shook his head, still holding around him. "No, you just spoke out of turn, it's not okay to do it, but it's just a small thing. If you continue to do it, I might, yoi." Ace nodded, that felt good to hear. He was worried, but now he was already done with it. He felt his tears go back, and felt more himself again, not feeling as bad.

Marco then let go of him, giving him a smile. "And finally you don't look like a kicked puppy, yoi." Ace gave a small chuckle with a sigh. "I was worried. I thought you would spank me…" Marco shook his head. "I think that's a bit too early as well, so we start here. You did do your punishment good. You knew your mistake and said it, and apologized, yoi. Which is what I wanted." Ace nodded, Marco was kind and knew what he was ready for and not, which was good. It was still a lot to take in. But he felt better now, he felt like himself. Did he feel like that since he had gone against Marco's word? He knew he wanted to please Marco and not make mistakes, and he had made a mistake, he had gone against Marco's word. He had felt so bad, but he felt fine now. It was a good punishment he felt like, even though he felt he deserved something more. He really had felt bad. But this was it, he had faced it. And the others had said punishment can be a lot. He would start with this apparently, and as Marco had said, it was just a small thing, unless he did it again. This felt like a good first punishment, he still felt bad for interrupting Marco, but it had gone by fine, he had faced his punishment.

The next days were fine, and when Wednesday came, Marco and he moved to go to Trevor and Mika's house, going to meet up with the others. And then they got there and had spoken a bit about normal things, Ace sighed. "So," Started Ace, looking at the others. "I got punished the other day." Mika blinked. "What did you do? What was the punishment?" Ace sighed. "I spoke over Marco and interrupted him, then I interrupted his call twice. I needed to say what I did wrong and apologize." Zoro nodded. "Sounds to be a good first punishment. I don't know how many times I have done that by now." Ace nodded. "What happens when you do it now?" Zoro hummed. "Depends on where and what I say. Everything from needing to say what I did, to not being able to get something or not speak, to being spanked. Rarely spanked though, but it has happened." Shachi nodded. "Same here. I have done it many times, I sometimes forget when I'm excited." Mika sighed. "Trevor is really strict with that, so I get spanked." Ace nodded. He got their view on it, which felt good. He felt he wasn't alone in this.

Shachi then gave a sigh. "While we're on punishment, I got punished on Sunday." Ace blinked. "What did you do?" Shachi sighed again. "I didn't listen and drove over the speed limit and got a ticket. Penguin was pretty mad." Ace nodded. "How fast were you going?" Shachi hummed. "I went 65 in a 30 zone." Ace hissed. "That's a lot." The other two nodded. "It is," Started Mika. "What was your punishment?" Shachi sighed. "I got 20 swats and needed to sit in the corner for 30 minutes. I also got a lecture." Ace nodded, that sounded to be a harsh punishment. It had him curious about something. "How do they know which punishment fits?" Mika hummed. "They have been doing this for some time, and they do what fits, and sometimes they call each other and ask. Trevor has called Marco and asked for what punishment I should get. Marco is a really good dom and knows a lot and how to handle things." Shachi nodded. "Yeah, even Penguin has called him and Mihawk, to get their mind on things." Ace nodded, that made sense. They were friends with each other as well, and probably spoke about the same things they did. Ace then looked at Shachi. "When you sat in the corner, did you sit facing the wall?" Shachi nodded. "Yeah. Why?" Ace swallowed. "I just, I don't like to sit facing a wall. I need to know what's going on around me." Shachi nodded. "I don't. Or I don't when Penguin is home, as I know he will protect me." Ace nodded, that made sense. It was just something about sitting with his face in a wall that was horrifying for him. He still remembers from when he was little, his first foster family, they put him in the corner and kept on doing things behind him, often degrading him, sometimes hitting him, and he never saw it coming as he was facing a corner. Maybe that was why he couldn't handle it. He just couldn't. But he hoped Marco would never give that punishment. Actually, he hoped he would never mess up again and be punished, he didn't like it.

They then spoke about this and that, before they left an hour later, Ace was smiling as he sat in the car. It had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ This was a bit of different things, and I hope it was good. I know this was long, and I hope it was good nonetheless, and as I said at the start, I can make chapters this length. Might take a bit longer to make chapters, but they will be longer _
> 
> _ If you have any scenes you would like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going! _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where updates will be posted, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile). _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)
> 
>   
>    
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is the next chapter _
> 
> _ This is a bit of this and that _
> 
> _ As usual, there is smut in this, it both starts and ends with the (*), it’s at the start of the chapter _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

Ace put his glass down on the table, which had Marco sigh, moving to push it further onto the table. “Don't put your glass so close to the edge, yoi.” Ace blinked. “Oh, I’ll try.” Marco nodded. “You will do it. What if it falls down and breaks? Someone could get hurt, yoi.” Ace nodded, that was true. He should be better, even though it was a habit as he wanted the glass close to himself, the reason he put it so close to the edge. But he also wanted to please Marco, and that's the thing he wanted most. He could change that, it was just a little thing. 

The rest of the week went by fine, Ace managed to put his glass more on the table, and he felt proud of himself. When Sunday came, Ace moved towards the bedroom, in a hot make out session with Marco. When they got to the bed and Ace moved to lie on it, Marco over himself, Ace really wanted to get to the deed as he was extremely horny right now. Marco moved a bit up. “Want to include this in a scene, yoi?” Ace gave a groan. “No! Just plow me!” Marco chuckled. “This time, I will. But next time, we do a scene, yoi.” Ace nodded. “Sure, yeah.” Ace just wanted Marco to move forward, he would about agree to anything right now. Marco chuckled, before he went back to making out with him. 

(*)

Marco then moved his hands to take his clothes off, Ace returning the favor and taking off Marco’s, making a quick work of it as Ace wanted to be plowed, and plowed good. Marco was good at that. When their clothes were off, Ace moved them around so Ace was straddling Marco, giving a grin to Marco. “I want to ride you again.” Marco chuckled. “It felt that good, yoi?” Ace moved down and connected his lips to Marco. “With you, everything feels good.” he hadn't ridden Marco since he had done it in that scene. But he wanted to try it again. It  _ had _ felt extremely good. Ace then moved a bit up so Marco could stretch and get the lube from the desk, coating his fingers, and one finger was soon at his entrance prodding, before it was pushed inside, and Ace gave a groan with a moan. It always had that tinge of pain, but it was pleasurable than painful, much more. The finger then started to move in and out, and it had Ace moaning, just feeling pleasure now. When he felt the finger went in and out easy, another finger soon joined, scissoring him open. As Marco did it, Ace moved down and connected his lips to Marco, moaning in the kiss. It felt so good. When another finger joined the two, Ace moved his hand down to Marco’s member, stroking it with the thrust of the fingers. He wasn't the only one who was going to feel pleasure. He did hear Marco moan at it, their lips still connected. 

When he felt ready, Ace leaned back, looking down at Marco, one hand moving to Marco’s chest, to have some leverage. Marco then moved his coated hand to his member, coating it, and Ace could hear the slick sound of his hand moving on his member, just turning him on more. When Marco moved his hand away from his member, Ace didn't waste time in lining up, before he moved down on it. As he did, both he and Marco moaned. When he was fully seated, he was panting, as it felt so good to be connected to Marco. He loved every moment of intimacy with Marco. After some seconds, he started to move up and down, keeping his hand on Marco’s chest, while Marco’s hands started to make their way up his sides, before moving to his chest, hands moving to his nipples and playing with them, which made a low moan come forth. It felt so good. As Marco was laying with his nipples, he started to move faster, and Marco started to meet his thrusts. When Ace felt he was nearing his finish, he started to move a hand towards his own member, but Marco moved a hand away from his nipple to stop it. “No no, if you top, no touching yourself, yoi.” Ace blinked. What? He couldn't touch himself? Ace gave a moan as Marco hit his prostate, before he moved his hand to Marco’s. “Then you touch me!” He almost growled out, and Marco chuckled, moving his hand to his member and starting to move it with his thrusts. As Ace felt he would come, Marco shook his head a bit. “No, don't come yet, yoi. Hold back.” Ace didn't want to hold back, he just wanted to come. “No! Let me! Please!” Marco shook his head. “No, hold back, just a bit. Wait, yoi.” Ace gave a small whimper, not sure if he could do that. 

When Marco hit his prostate dead on, Ace couldn't hold back and came hard, moaning. Marco continued to thrust into his body for a bit more, before he came himself, Ace feeling the warmth spread in his hole. 

(*)

As both were done, Ace fell down next to Marco, panting, before he looked at Marco. “Sorry for not holding back.” Marco shook his head. “No, it’s okay. This wasn't a scene. You were really horny for some reason. Any idea why, yoi?” Ace hummed. “Just being around you makes me horny.” Marco chuckled, moving to lie on his side and moving a hand to his cheek. “I’m glad you like me, yoi.” Ace moved a hand to his. “I really like you, Marco.” Marco chuckled. “Well, I love you, Ace.” Ace chuckled. “I love you too. Just not used to saying it.” Marco gave a curious look. “Didn't you say it to your other boyfriends, yoi?” Ace shook his head. “Not with all of them. I told it once to my girlfriend, way back.” Marco blinked. “Girlfriend?” Ace nodded. “How do you think I found out I was gay? We were together for long. I think I said it since I didn't want to admit I was gay at the start. But it just got harder and harder to be with her.” 

Marco nodded. “How did she take it, yoi? That you were gay” Ace hummed. “She knew before me I think, she wasn't surprised. I know you probably won’t like it, but we still speak now and then.” Marco blinked again. “You do?” Ace nodded. “Just as friends, I mean that. I have no interest in her like that, but like her as a friend.” Marco nodded. “Could I meet her?” Ace nodded. “Sure. She’s away for a couple weeks, she’s on vacation in Norway. How about we have dinner out together? Or here?” Marco nodded. “Let’s have it here. I'm curious about your first girlfriend. I never had one, yoi.” Ace blinked. “Haven't you? You just knew you were gay?” Marco nodded. “Exactly, yoi.” Ace gave an ‘huh’. “I wished I did, would have saved me a lot of worry about telling her.” Marco nodded. “I get it. Many have had girlfriends. I am interested in how you still speak.” Ace shrugged. “We have always been good friends. We were childhood friends. I hope you don't mind.” Marco shook his head. “No no, I know nothing will happen. I know you're gay and not bi.” Ace nodded. 

They then spend a bit more time in bed, before they got back up and dressed, continuing their day. 

\---x---

Ace gave a hum as he walked to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water, an ad break in the TV show they were watching, Marco using the time to go to the bathroom. When he got back into the living room, Ace put his glass onto the table, before he moved to grab something from a desk, before he headed back to the couch. As he walked, he lightly knocked into the table, making it wobble a small bit. But as it did, the glass he had, which he placed close to the edge, fell down to the floor and shattered. 

As it happened, Ace felt his insides grow cold. This was what Marco had said would happen if he continued to place the glass so close to the edge, and Ace had said he wouldn't do it anymore. Marco was still in the bathroom, so he had the time, and quickly picked up the shards from the ground, flinching a bit as a few shards cut him, before he used his sock to do his best to dry the ground, before he ran to the kitchen and threw the shards in the trash, cutting himself more as he did. As they were thrown out, he took a rag and ran out to the living room and did his best to dry the mess, before he picked up the reminder of the shards, not seeing the blood drops he left behind as blood trickled down his hands. 

He then ran back to the kitchen and threw it out, missing a few shards, and moved to pick them up, but as he did, Marco came into the kitchen. “What was that sou- Ace! What happened, yoi?!” Ace stood up, feeling like a deer in headlights as Marco raised his voice a bit. “I-I-” Ace didn't get more out as Marco quickly made his way over and took his hands, Ace now seeing the blood trickling down them, and Marco moved towards the sink, before he moved his hands into the water as he turned the faucet on. “What did you do, yoi?” Asked Marco, sounding calm and worried. Ace swallowed. “I- I placed my glass too close to the edge and knocked into the table, and it fell and shattered.” Marco frowned a bit. “But why did you cut yourself? Why not use gloves, yoi?” 

Ace swallowed again. “I wanted to clean it up before you came out… I shouldn't have placed my glass so close to the edge again… I didn't want to make you mad… You sounded mad...” Marco blinked, before he grabbed some paper for him to use to dry his hands. “I wouldn't have been mad, or disappointed, or anything. I would have mentioned you shouldn't do it, but I would never have been mad at you for that, yoi. It was an honest mistake. Right now, I’m just worried, you cut yourself badly.” Ace nodded, taking the paper away so he could look at his hands, seeing he actually had cut himself pretty bad, having 4 deep cuts, and many small ones. He didn't mean that. “I didn't mean for that to happen…” Marco nodded. “I know, but it did. I’m sorry I raised my voice, but I was worried, yoi.” Ace nodded, now feeling foolish, for believing Marco would be mad. He never got mad, he was a calm person.

As his hands were clean, Marco moved to look at them. “I don't think they need stitches. Or wait, maybe these four do. We should head and see to be sure, yoi.” Ace gave an unsure sound. “Do you think so? It doesn't hurt.” It didn't, for some reason. Marco nodded. “I want to make sure you're fine. A few of them are deep, yoi.” Ace nodded, he got it. “Maybe we should.” Marco nodded. “We should. Grab some paper and let’s head to the car, yoi.” Ace nodded and did, taking a large amount of paper as his hands were still bleeding badly. When they got to the hospital, they went to the emergency room, where they showed his hands to the woman at the desk, who said that yes, he needed stitches on 3 of the 4 deep wounds, and told them to sit down and wait, which they did. 

It took almost half an hour, but they were soon called up and headed to a room, where a doctor met them, giving a look to them. “So, how did this happen?” Marco sighed. “He cut himself on some glass shards from a broken glass, yoi.” The doctor nodded. “I see. I need to clean them then, to make sure there aren't more shards in the wounds. It can sting a bit.” Ace nodded, he could handle that. The doctor then grabbed a few things, before he moved to clean his wounds, which did sting, but nothing he couldn't handle. When they were cleaned, the doctor sat a mild numbing shot, before he started to sew the wounds. As the doctor was sewing them, Marco asked if it hurt, which it didn't, and Ace shook his head. He felt nothing. Which was good. When the doctor was done, he put on some bandages, before he gave a smile. “There. Try and not harm yourself on more glass.” Ace nodded. “I won’t. Thanks for the help.” The doctor shook his head. “It was nothing. The woman behind the desk will take care of your payment.” Ace nodded and they headed to make up for themselves, and when Ace tried to pay, Marco was faster and did it before him, making him blink and look at Marco, who gave a sheepish smile. “I feel a bit responsible for this. Let me pay, yoi.” Ace nodded, it was fine.

They then headed back home, and after an hour, Ace started to feel pain in his hands, which had him looking at Marco. “My hands hurt.” Marco nodded. “You probably got some adrenaline before, and now the numbing shot has gone out. You want some pain pills, yoi?” Ace nodded, he did. Marco then went and got them, bringing back a glass of water too, and Ace took the pills, before he placed his glass on the table, far in on it. Not wanting another accident to happen. 

The rest of the day went by fine, and two days later, they headed to meet the others, Ace excited for it. And when he sat down on the table with the others, Mika gave a look to him. “What happened to your hands?” Ace blinked. “Oh, it’s stupid. I put my glass too close to the edge, and it fell and broke, and I panicked, since Marco had said to not put it so close to the edge. So I tried to fix it before he knew and cut myself badly. I needed 6 stitches all together.” The others nodded, Penguin speaking. “You shouldn't try and hide things. That can make it worse.” Zoro nodded. “Yeah. I once hid something I did, and when Mihawk found out, I got punished since I hid it.” Ace blinked, he hadn't thought about it like that. But it made sense. Hiding it would have been like lying, and he did know Marco didn't like lying. Not that anyone did like lying, but still. Mika then gave a smile to him. “Aside from that, how are you? You still say sir? And sharing a plate?” Ace nodded. They were doing fine. “Yeah. We don't always use sir, but most times we do. And we share a plate when there's food that can be shared.” The others nodded, penguin speaking. “Sounds so nice. I remember how happy I was when we first did it. Not that I’m less happy now, but I remember how nice it was.” Ace nodded, it was nice. 

They then spoke about different things, before they had dinner, them going to the other table and sitting down, before they got served food, which could be shared as it was sausage and fries. And as they ate, he used the time to try and speak to the other doms, which was nice. When it was over, the subs moved to the other table and they spoke about small things, before the evening came and they left. As they were in the car, Marco asked how it had gone, and Ace said it had gone by fine. He had had fun. 

When the next day came, Marco asked if they should stretch, which Ace said yes to. He was growing better at it, when they stretched his legs, his leg almost touched his torso , which was amazing and so much better than what it had been. After it, Marco asked if they should do a scene, which Ace also said yes to. He wanted that. It started normally, Ace being asked to be on his knees, before asked to do some positions. Ace liked it. It was something about being told what to do that put his mind at ease. They did positions for about 5 minutes, before Marco sent a look at him when he was back on his knees. “Could you tell me where we are, yoi?” Ace blinked. “We’re home, sir.” Marco gave an amused smile. “Are we?” 

Ace blinked. Yes, they were, they were in Marco’s… home. Oh, Ace just called it their home. But, he liked the sound of that. “Yes, we are, sir.” Marco smiled. “Maybe we are. Should we move in together, yoi?” Ace blinked, was Marco really asking that? Did he want that? He liked it here, and they were mostly here, as Marco had a much larger apartment than him, but still, they had only been together for some months, closing in on 5 now. But he did like Marco, he liked Marco a lot. “Ace?” Asked Marco as he didn't answer, and Ace blinked, realising he needed an answer. “Yes, but also no. I want to keep my apartment for a bit more, sir. But yes, let’s move in together. I feel at home.” That had Marco smile and he moved in for a deep kiss, and when they parted, Marco smiled at him. “I’m glad you think that, yoi.” Ace was as well. He wanted to live here with Marco, and hoped they would for a long time. 

They then ended the scene, Marco hugging Ace, and Ace chuckled. “I should probably change my address, or is that too early?” Marco hummed. “It’s up to you, yoi. If you want to, do it.” Ace smiled. “I want to.” He did, he wanted to live with Marco. But he wasn't ready to give up his apartment just yet. Just in case he needed to be alone for a bit. He would see how things were the next few weeks, and then think of selling it. Maybe he should do it now? He could use the money. When they moved to the couch, Ace looked at Marco. “Should I maybe just sell my apartment? I could use the money.” Marco hummed. “It’s up to you. But know that since we’re together, we can share economics.” Ace blinked, he hadn't thought of that. That sounded to maybe be smart. He didn't really want to sell just yet. They were still just 5 months into this. But then again, he really liked Marco. Ace hummed himself. “I think I’ll wait a bit to sell.” Marco nodded. “Sounds wise. When you decide, we can have Izou help prepare the apartment. He’s good with that, yoi.” Ace nodded, that sounded smart. He then gave a smile as he leaned against Marco, turning to look at the TV. It had been a good scene and he was happy with the outcome. 

\---x---

Ace was excited as they were in the movies, and they were finally going to watch the movie he wanted. It had just started and it would be a long movie, almost 3 hours, but he was looking forward to it. As it started, they first got a recap from the last movie, his being the second one, and he had seen the first just the other day, for the 4th time, and he still loved it. As they were about a quarter into the movie, he grabbed onto Marco’s arm. “He’s from the first movie! He-” Marco held a finger out. “Shh, we’re at the cinema, yoi. Be quiet.” Ace nodded, that was true, he needed to be quiet. He was quiet for an hour, before a sudden death, which had Ace confused. “Why would they kill him! He’s-” Marco moved a hand to his. “Quiet, Ace. Second warning.” Ace blinked, oh, he forgot himself again. Ace nodded, he could do that. He was quiet for most of the movie after that, but just as it was ending, it turned out the person wasn't dead after all, he had faked his own death. “Oh! He’s alive! He’s alive Mar-” Marco gave a loud sigh, making him realise his mistake. “No! I’m sorry!” Marco shook his head, leaning closer to him. “When we get home, you’ll be punished.” Ace felt his face fall, he didn't want that, he didn't want to be punished. He wanted to be good for Marco, not bad. The rest of the movie, which was about 20 minutes, he was dead quiet, feeling bad. 

When it was over, he was quiet in the car ride home as well, and when they got home, he stood and waited by the couch, and Marco moved to sit down, motioning in front of him. “Down on your knees.” Ace complied, and when he was down, Marco moved a hand to his shoulder. “What did you do wrong, yoi?” Ace sighed. “I spoke out 3 times, even after warnings.” Marco nodded. “How many warnings did you get, yoi?” Ace sighed again, feeling bad. “2 warnings. I didn't listen.” Marco nodded. “And are you sorry?” Ace nodded. “I am, I really am.” Marco nodded. “That is good, but still. You're not allowed to speak the next 2 hours unless spoken to.” Ace blinked. What? That was new. “I can’t-” Marco held a hand up. “Starting now, yoi. Everytime you speak, it resets.” Ace nodded, he understood. Marco sat quiet for a few seconds, to be sure he didn't speak, before he nodded. “Good. I will inform you when time is up.” Ace nodded, feeling down again. He really had messed up, enough to get a harder punishment than just stating his mistake. 

Ace then started his silent time, trying to find things to do, and wound up in front of the TV on the couch, also using his phone and playing, as the show wasn't that interesting. But as about 3 quarters had moved by, Marco walked over to him. “Ace, do you want food, yoi?” Ace blinked. Could he answer? Oh, yeah, if he was spoken to he could respond. What should he say? He needed to say it right, he didn't want to irritate Marco more. Was he hungry? Of course he was! He always was. But could he say that? What if this was a trick? What if- Marco moved a hand to his shoulder. “Don't overthink, yoi. Just, are you hungry? I’m making myself a sandwich, and wondered if you wanted one.” Ace nodded. “Y-yes, sir.” He hit himself mentally for stuttering. Marco sighed. “You don't need to call me sir outside of scenes if you don't want to, yoi.” Ace nodded, but this felt like a scene. Marco nodded. “Okay, I will make you one sandwich, yoi.” 

Ace nodded again and Marco headed away to make that, and returned 5 minutes later with two sandwiches, one which he handed to him. And he almost said thank you, but held it back. He wasn't supposed to speak. Marco then sat down beside him and moved to look at the TV as well. But after half an hour, Ace’s phone rang, and he saw it was Luffy. Could he answer that? He looked at Marco, who shook his head. “Only if it’s important. You're still not allowed to speak, yoi.” Ace nodded and tried to think. It was just Luffy, he called every other day to hear how he was. He had called yesterday, but it did happen he called one day after. He didn't see them nearly as often as he used to, and he knew he was out with Sabo today, so he was probably fine. So Ace moved his hand to cancel the call after one ring. He could call him after this. 

As he had hung up, Luffy called back, and Ace cancelled the call again. Luffy could call up to 5 times when he didn't make it. But he should hear he cancelled it as it only rang once. Luffy then rang back one more time, and if he called one more time, he would answer. But Luffy didn't call back after that, which was good. Ace couldn't speak right now. Marco gave him a comforting smile. “You can call back later, yoi.” Ace nodded, he could. He was then quiet for the rest of the time, and as the two hour had passed, Marco moved to look at him. “Okay, two hours passed, yoi. You can speak again.” Ace nodded, and moved to head a bit away, taking his phone out and calling Luffy, but he didn't answer. That was odd, Luffy always answered. He then tried to call Sabo, but again, no answer. This was odd, they weren't that busy, just going to head to a gallery as Sabo liked art and there was a new exhibition in town right now. Ace couldn't join since he was going to the movies, so they would meet up the next day.

Ace then moved back to the couch, having a feeling something was wrong in his gut, and he didn't like it. But as half an hour had passed, he got a message on his phone. And it was from Sabo, so he moved to open it, blinking as he read it. ‘ **I know you cancelled our call 3 times. Do you know why we called? Luffy broke his arm! And we needed you with your car, but you didn't answer! Don't bother calling or coming tomorrow, Luffy needs to be in the hospital for a couple days and you're not welcomed.** ’ Ace blinked again as he had read it. They were mad at him? He  _ had _ cancelled their call, but he had a reason. ‘ **I'm sorry, I was busy. Please don't be mad. Let me come say hi. Please.’** It took a while, but he soon got a response. ‘ **I don't care! Your movie is over long ago, so you should just be home, nothing is more important than family, and you just decided something was. Stay away unless you have a legit reason you actually canceled our call.’** Ace swallowed. He wasn't wanted. He had messed up and now Sabo was mad at him. He had a reason, but he couldn't tell that. He didn't want to tell Sabo what he was in. He needed to say something, and he didn't want to say it through text. ‘ **Please listen, I have a reason. Let me just come over.’** It took a few minutes, but he got a response.  **‘If it’s not that important you can’t say it in a message, I don't want to hear it. STAY AWAY!’** Ace felt bad inside, he wasn't wanted by his brothers. He had messed up bad. He didn't know what to do. He tried to message back, but he got no answer. 

He didn't like this, he needed his brothers. He really did need them, and he felt horrible. He didn't want them to be mad at him, he didn't mean for Luffy to get injured. He tried to send a message to both Luffy and Sabo for the next hour, but no answer, he even tried calling, but nothing. He was being ghosted. He didn't know how many messages he sent or how many times he tried to call, but nothing. He felt horrible, He wanted to just drive to the hospital, but he didn't know which it was. He could visit all of them, but they didn't want him there, they didn't want him. It made him feel low. When Marco came back to the living room, Ace tried to not think about it. He tried to think about other things, tried to concentrate looking at the TV, all the while he tried messaging Luffy and Sabo, but still nothing.

It was an hour later Marco looked at him. “How about we try another scene, yoi?” Ace nodded, still having a lump in his stomach from this whole Sabo and Luffy ordeal.So they started the scene, and it was just positions, before Marco asked who he was, and Ace felt floored. He was Ace, he was the brother to Luffy and Sabo, but they didn't want him anymore. He wasn't their brother anymore. And Luffy was injured. If he had answered, he could have helped, maybe Luffy didn't need to be in the hospital for long if he had answered. This was his fault. “-ce?” Ace looked up at Marco, feeling tears in his eyes. Marco looked worried. “What is it, yoi?” Ace was on his way to answer, when a sob came out of his mouth instead, before another followed. Marco moved to crouch down. “What is it? Can I hug you, yoi?” Ace didn't answer as he threw his arms around Marco, who moved to comfort him. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, yoi.” Marco comforted him until he had no more tears to cry, and then Marco leaned a bit back, arms still around him. “What did I do, yoi? Was it too sudden, yoi?” Ace shook his head. “N-no, it’s just… Sabo and Luffy are mad at me, and I feel bad for it since Luffy got injured.” Marco blinked. “What? He got injured? Why are they mad at you for that, yoi?” Ace took a breath. “Earlier… Luffy called, when I couldn't speak, and it was since he was injured and needed my car and me, and I didn't answer, so now he’s in the hospital and they don't want to speak with me.” Marco binked, before he frowned. “Why didn't you answer, yoi?” Ace shook his head. “I couldn't speak.” Marco shook his head. “Family is important, you could have taken that call.” Ace blinked. “What?” He could have taken that call? Now he felt even worse, he had deliberately not answered, and he felt another sob come out of him as he felt bad once again. Marco went back to comforting him. 

It took half an hour, but he soon ran out of tears again, Marco holding around him. “Listen, you did nothing wrong. Do you want me to call them? Maybe I can explain, yoi.” Ace sniffled. “I don't know if I want them to know what we’re doing.” Marco shook his head. “If you don't want them to know, then I won’t tell, yoi.” Ace nodded, that was good. But could he tell them what he was doing? Would Luffy even understand? Ace gave a small sigh. “Maybe… Maybe you can explain a bit.” Marco nodded. “Do you want me to call now, yoi?” Ace nodded, he did. He wanted to fix this as quickly as possible. He was being ghosted by them, he had tried calling and messaging, but nothing. “Y-yeah, I want to fix this.” Marco nodded. “How do you feel? Are you doing better, yoi?” Ace nodded. “Y-yeah. We should get up.” Marco nodded and they moved to the couch, where Marco got his phone out and got the number to Sabo, before he called. And Ace was sitting close enough to hear it was answered. He didn't hear what Sabo said, but he said something, before Marco answered. “It’s Marco, please don't hang up, yoi.” He heard some response from the other end, before Marco spoke again. “Ace feels really bad. If you want to be mad at someone, be at me. I made so Ace couldn't speak.” 

Ace felt tears well up in his eyes with that, a few falling. He really felt bad. He heard some response from the other end, before Marco looked at him, before he spoke. “I don't think he is able to speak, yoi. He’s really out of it.” No, did Sabo want to speak with him? “N-no! I can speak! Please!” It was mixed with a sob, and Marco shook his head, hand moving to his leg, as he responded to the phone. “Yes, he feels horrible. How about you come tomorrow for dinner, and we can explain, yoi? If Luffy is out of the hospital.” Ace hoped they would, and it seemed it worked as Marco nodded. “Good, we’ll see you at 4. Goodbye.” He then hung up, and looked at him. “They are coming tomorrow at dinner, yoi. Luffy should be fine tomorrow morning. We can think of what to say until then.” Ace nodded. He was glad they would come. 

“How did Sabo sound?” Marco sighed. “At first, mad, before I think he got worried, he heard your sob I believe.” Ace nodded, he didn't want that, he didn't want to seem weak. And he was about to speak up and say that went Marco moved a hand to his hand. “Listen, let’s speak about this and come up with a response for them. Okay, yoi?” Ace nodded, and they needed to do that. They then used the rest of the day to find a response, and he felt they found one just before they went to bed, but they would see again when they woke up. When they did wake up and after breakfast, they spoke about what to say, and they stayed with the response. Now they just needed to wait for them to arrive.

It was half past 3 there was a knock on the door and Ace was instantly in front of it, opening it to see Luffy and Sabo, Luffy having a broken arm as it was in a cast. Ace was quick in hugging both, just feeling so glad they came. When they let go, Ace felt he had tears of happiness in his eyes, and it seemed Sabo noticed, giving him a worried look. They then sat down by the couch, Marco having a huge couch, enough for the 4 of them. When they were seated, Sabo crossed his hands. “Why shouldn't we be mad at you?” Ace was on his way to speak when he felt he couldn't, his throat just closed shut. Why couldn't he speak? Marco then moved a hand to his leg, before he started to speak. “Ace didn't want to tell you this so early, as it is personal, yoi.” Sabo nodded. “Okay, I’m listening.” Ace wanted to speak, but he couldn't, so Marco continued when he didn't speak. “We’re in something called a Dominance and Submission relationship.” Sabo frowned, same with Luffy, who spoke first. “What is that?” Sabo moved a hand out to Luffy. “I’ll explain it later. Isn't that a sexual thing? I don't get how that made Ace couldn't speak.” 

Marco sighed. “It is both sexual and not. Most of what we do is not. What it means is that I act as a Dom for Ace, someone who controls his submissive, his Sub. I have an authority over Ace. If I say something, Ace needs to listen, if not, he gets punished. And it’s no hitting or degrading. It is a mutual punishment.” Sabo nodded slowly. “I still don't get this. Why couldn't you speak?” Marco sighed again. “Ace was being punished, since he spoke out of turn 3 times, and his punishment was to not speak for 2 hours, you called within those two hours.” Sabo blinked. “So you actually couldn't talk?” Ace nodded. “I couldn't, if I did, I would get punished more.” Sabo nodded slowly, and Luffy spoke up. “So Marco is like your parent? You need to follow his words or you get punished?” That was one way to explain it. And it was probably the best Luffy could understand. “Sort of?” He answered as he looked at Marco, who nodded. “It can be explained like that, yoi.”

Luffy blinked, before he moved his hand to Sabo. “You can’t be mad then! Ace couldn't talk!” Sabo nodded slowly. “I am taking this in. Why doesn't Marco go check the food.” Marco nodded and went to the kitchen, giving a small kiss to him before he went. Ace understood what Sabo was doing, he was sending Marco away so he could speak with him alone. When Marco was gone, Sabo looked at him. “Is this true? You have someone who controls you? Is it really mutual?” Ace nodded. “It is. I mean, he doesn't control me. Or he does, but I have a choice in everything. I thought Luffy just called to say how he was doing, as he does.” Sabo nodded, before he sighed. “Maybe I should have called with my phone.” Ace gave a sheepish smile. “I would have answered that. You never call.” Sabo sighed, hand moving to his face. “I should have called. Luffy always calls you.” 

Sabo then moved his hand away and looked at him with regret. “I’m sorry I got so mad. But I was stressed.” Ace nodded. “I was so scared we weren't brothers anymore.” Sabo blinked. “I mean, I would have calmed down! I would never,  _ never _ , disown you! You are family! I was just a bit miffed.” Ace nodded, feeling tears threatened to fall again. And Ace moved to hug Sabo and Luffy again, both hugging back, Luffy with one hand. When they parted, Ace moved a hand to his eye to dry a stray tear, Sabo giving a sigh. “I'm sorry I overreacted.” Ace shook his head. “No, you can do that. I’m sorry I didn't answer.” Sabo shook his head. “You couldn't, I somewhat get it. I will search a bit online.” Ace quickly shook his head. “No! Don't do that! Wrong things will come up!” Sabo blinked. “What will come up?” Ace blinked. “Erm…” He said as he looked at Luffy, and Sabo nodded, getting it. “How about you send me some sites that explain it right?” Ace blinked, that he could do. “Yeah, I can do that. Let me get Marco to help that. I can do it when you leave.” Sabo nodded. “That sounds good.” 

Marco then came and said dinner was ready, and they headed to the diner room to eat. Marco had a huge house, his job paying him great. The dinner went by fine, speaking about normal things, just having fun. They then stayed a bit more, before they left, and when they had, Marco hugged him. “It went by fine, yoi.” Ace nodded. “Yeah. But could you help me find some sites that explain what dom/sub is? Sabo is curious.” Marco nodded. “I can. Let me get the laptop, yoi.” Marco then did and they sat down on the couch, checking sites out, Ace even helping as he read them first, before they sent 3 sites to Sabo, which seemed to be a good number. Now he just needed to wait for a response. It took two hours, but he soon got a message from Sabo. ‘ **I get it more. I’m sorry I blew up.’** Ace smiled and showed the message to Marco, who chuckled. “It went by fine.” Ace nodded, before he sent a message back. Sabo wasn't fond of calling, so he used messages. If Sabo had called, he would have taken that call, as Sabo  _ never _ calls. Marco then moved to hug him. “You did amazing, yoi. I’m sorry you had to tell them so suddenly.” Ace shook his head. “No, it went fine.” 

The rest of the evening went by fine, and as night came, they headed to bed, spooning as they did, Ace liked that. When the next day came, they headed to Trevor’s and Mika’s place, going to meet up with the others. And as Ace sat down with the others, he sighed. “I got punished again, and I had a breakdown.” The others frowned, Zoro speaking. “What happened?” Ace sighed. “I spoke out of turn again, at the movies, 3 times. Warning 2 times. And I wasn't allowed to speak for 2 hours.” The others nodded. “Why did you break down?” Asked Shachi, and Ace sighed again. “While I couldn't speak, my brother called, and I thought he just wanted to say hi, as he does, and he was with our other brother, who is calm and an adult. So I thought they were fine. But my youngest brother had actually gotten injured, but I didn't know, so I cancelled the call, and they got upset about it, and was mad at me for ignoring their call. So they ghosted me and then Marco asked, in a scene, who I was, and I felt I had messed up and wasn't their brother anymore, so I broke down.” 

Mika nodded. “How did it go? Did you speak with them?” Ace nodded. “Marco called, and they came to our house the next day, and we explained what we’re in and that I was being punished when they called. And then I sent some sites for them to read on.” The others nodded, Mika speaking. “I see. It was mature of you to tell them. And they understood it, which is good. Many don't.” Ace nodded, he could see that. “Yeah, they're good brothers. I don't think Luffy understood it all, but he got the jist of it.” The others nodded, Shachi speaking. “I think you were brave, I hope Marco told you that.” Ace nodded. “He said I did amazing.” Mika nodded. “And you did. I remember when I told dad, I was so nervous, but he took it fine and asked healthy questions that we answered.” Ace nodded, Sabo hadn't asked any questions, at least not yet. But he was sure it would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ I hope this was good and the punishment as well as the smut was okay to read _
> 
> _ If you have any scenes you would like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going! _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where updates will be posted, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile). _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_
> 
> _This is a bit of different things_
> 
> _This is also a bit short, which I apologize for. I hope the next chapter will be longer_
> 
> _There is also smut in this, and it is at the beginning, it both starts and ends with the (*) as usual_
> 
> _Hope you enjoy_
> 
> _Read and relax_

(*)

Ace and Marco stood in the shower, going to shower, but they had ended up making out, before Marco lifted him up against the wall, pushing him against the wall as a hand moved to his backside, lips going to his neck. Ace couldn't help but moan as Marco bit down on his neck at the same time as a finger entered him. He didn't bite hard, but Ace was sure it would bruise somewhat. Marco then moved his other hand to lift up his right leg, so his other hand could access his hole better, and it had Ace moan again as another finger joined the first one. Marco then started to scissor them, making him a hot mess. Marco moved him so he had his back against the wall, the water barely hitting him, pushing him against it, adding a third finger, before they found his prostate, which had him moan out loud. Ace was glad Marco had a house and not apartment, as he was sure the neighbors would have heard him by now. But, Marco didn't have neighbors so close by.

Marco continued to abuse his prostate, and it felt so good, as Marco was moving his skilled fingers, Marco moved his head a bit up and moved his mouth to his ear. "Think I can make you cum from just my fingers, yoi?" Said Marco in a husky tone, and it had Ace moan, it sounded so sexy. "Y- _yes!"_ Ace managed to get out, he was sure Marco could, his fingers were so skilled. When his fingers hit his prostate dead on, he moved a hand out to the wall, needing to keep steady as his mind was buzzing and it felt like the room was tilting in how good it felt.

It didn't take more than 5 minutes before Ace was a moaning mess and he felt his finish nearing, he wanted to move a hand to his member, but he knew Marco wanted to try and make him cum by just his fingers, and damn, Marco was doing a good job of making that happen. He knew his face was wet from the water, but he was sure he had drool going down his chin. It felt so damn good. It was just a few more pushes against his prostate before he came, and it felt so good and he finally reached his finish.

As he was done, he used a few seconds to gather his breath, before he looked at Marco. "What about you?" Marco hummed. "It is up to you, yoi." Ace smiled with that, before he moved down to his knees, a hand moving out to Marco's member, stroking it a bit, before he moved his head forward and took it inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. It had Marco moan and move a hand to his shoulder. Marco knew he didn't like a hand on his head. Ace then continued to blow Marco, doing his best, even having his teeth carefully go against Marco's member when he moved his head backwards, before he hollowed his cheeks when he moved back down on it. As Marco gave a groan, Ace moved his hand to Marco's balls and massaged them, making Marco tighten his hand on his shoulder. Ace couldn't help but smile around Marco's member, he knew he was good at this.

He continued for about 5 minutes, before Marco clenched his hand on his shoulder. "I'm about to come, yoi." Ace gave a small nod, the best he could with the member in his mouth. Ace did his best to swirl his tongue around the member, wanting to give that little extra feeling as Marco was cuming. It took a minute more, before he felt the member twitch and the salty, but sweet, taste made itself known on his tongue. Ace bobbed his head a few more times, sucking out all the cum, before he moved his head backwards and off the member. He then sent a look up at Marco, who was watching him with half closed eyes.

(*)

Ace then stood up and they finished actually showering, before they dried off before they moved to the bedroom and lied down before they dressed, just enjoying being close to each others. Marco gave a smile to him. "How about we go out to lunch tomorrow? You have the day off, and I can take a long lunch as I just have meetings and have a long break, yoi." Ace nodded. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Where will we eat?" Marco hummed. "How about we head to that restaurant in the next door building? I haven't eaten there, but I've heard good things, yoi." Ace nodded, that did sound nice. "We can. Meet you there at noon?" Marco nodded. "Sounds perfect, yoi." It did.

The rest of the day went by fine, and when the next day came, Marco left while he was asleep, needing to get into work early. When it was noon, Ace stood outside Marco's building. Marco was a CEO in his father's company, the man being that himself. It sounded to be a tough job as there were a lot of meetings, but Marco handled it well. As it was a bit past noon, Marco came out of the building, moving over to him and giving him a kiss. "Ready to head and eat, yoi?" Ace nodded, he was. They then headed to the restaurant and got a table in the back. Ace liked that best. They then ordered some food, and while they waited, they spoke about this and that, and as they were, Ace hummed. "I've been thinking, I should sell my apartment." Marco gave a nod. "Are you sure?" Ace nodded. "Yeah. It will take some time to sell I think, it's not the best one. I think this is a lasting relationship." Marco nodded, moving a hand to his. "I believe and hope so as well, yoi. Do you want Izou to help sell it?" Ace nodded. "Yeah, I would like that. He can make that little apartment better I believe." He was sure Izou could from what he had heard.

They then sat and spoke as the food came, just enjoying each other's company. They sat out for an hour, before Marco needed to get back to work and Ace headed back home, starting to call around to start the ordeal of selling his apartment. It would take some time. He needed to move everything he had to Marco's place, probably throw away a lot too. He had a lot of things he probably didn't need. He would be sure to tell Luffy and Sabo he would officially move in with Marco, and if the relationship failed, which he hoped it wouldn't, he could just move in with Luffy and Sabo for a bit. But he was sure things would go fine. He felt he and Marco had a nice relationship that would last.

After he had taken the most important calls, even gotten a realtor to come and check what he could sell for, and when he had made sure which day he would come, which was next week, he headed back home to Marco's place, bringing a few things with himself, to just start slowly moving his things.

When Marco came home, he was fine with the fact he had brought a few things, even offering to help him move the rest of his things, which he appreciated a lot. Marco was for him moving in. It made him feel more sure. He knew they were early in their relationship, but he had a feeling things would go fine.

The next day, they met up with the others, and as they were speaking, Ace mentioned he had started to move in with Marco, wanting the others minds on this. All of them seemed to be happy on his behalf, telling Marco was an amazing person, and they hoped he and Marco would last forever. The others were really kind and Ace appreciated it.

The next week went by fine, and as Sunday came, he got a message from his first girlfriend, Violet, that she was back from her vacation and wanted to tell how it was. So Ace invited her over for Wednesday, so Marco could meet her, which she said was okay. And Ace was excited for this. He really liked Violet and hoped Marco would too.

So when Wednesday day came, dinner almost done, Ace moved to the door when the doorbell rang, Marco close behind, and when he opened it, he was met with Violet. "Hi, Violet." Violet smiled. "Hi, Ace." The two then hugged When they parted, he held a hand out to Marco. "This is Marco." Violet smiled. "The Marco, I've heard good things." Violet then held a hand out and Marco shook it. "And i've heard a bit about you, yoi." Ace smiled. "Come in. Dinner's almost ready. We're having chicken." Violet nodded. "Sounds good. I love chicken." Ace nodded. "I know. The reason we're having it." Violet chuckled. "You didn't need to do that." Ace moved a hand. "It's no trouble."

They then headed to the dinner table, Ace helping Marco put the food out, before they all sat down and started to eat, and as they were, Marco looked at Violet. "So, how did you two meet, yoi?" Violet chuckled. "We met through a friend." She then looked at Ace. "Are you still friends?" Ace shook his head. "No, haven't spoken with him for 2 years." Violet nodded. "Same. Never really liked him." Ace chuckled. "I know, he was so weird." Violet then looked at Marco. "How did you two meet? Ace mentioned he knew your brother?" Marco nodded. "Yes, and that's how we met, yoi. How did you take the fact he was gay?" Violet sighed. "A bit upset at the start, Ace was perfect. But as they say; if they're perfect, they're either gay or taken. But I couldn't let him go, Ace is such a joy to be around, so we stayed friends. I like Ace. Wouldn't have guessed his boyfriend would have been okay with it." Marco hummed. "I know Ace is gay and not bi, that helps. And I do believe he wouldn't lie to me when he said you were just friends." Violet nodded. "Yeah, we're just friends now. Wasn't surprised he was gay though. The way he acted, knew clothes, and how he checked other males out, kinda tipped me off." Marco nodded. "Makes sense, yoi. I am still amazed you are friends." Violet chuckled. "I like Ace, we were friends before we were a couple. We were barely a couple." Marco nodded, and Ace chuckled. "I tried so hard to not be gay, because I didn't want it at the start. Now I'm fine with it." Violet chuckled. "It suits you." Ace smiled at Violet, he was glad they were still friends.

Violet stayed for about two hours, before she left, and when she had they were doing the dishes, Marco sent a look at him. "Why didn't you want to admit you were gay at the start, yoi?" Ace hummed. "I didn't want to be different, I wanted to be normal, but then Violet got me to realize it more and helped me accept it." Marco nodded. "So, in a way, I owe Violet for having given me you, yoi." Ace hummed. "That might be." Marco chuckled. "I am glad you have her as a friend, she seems nice." Ace nodded. "She really is. I am glad you like her." Ace really was, Violet meant a lot to him. She had helped him a lot.

-x-

Marco hummed, looking at him, Ace sitting on his knees, going to do another scene. "Could you stretch, yoi?" Ace nodded and did, making Marco smile. "Beautiful. Now, hands on his ankles, and arch your back, yoi." Ace nodded and did, feeling his mind being rested, feeling a calmness he only felt when they did these scenes. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he did. He felt calm. Marco asked for a few more positions, before he smiled at him. "I think we'll call this it. We're heading to the mall later anyhow, yoi." Ace blinked. "To the mall?" Marco nodded. "Yes, I wanted to surprise you, it's the new one on west street, yoi." That had Ace excited. "We are going there?!" Marco nodded. "We are, so grab your jacket, yoi." Ace nodded, he could do that. He didn't need the jacket, he was really warm, all the time, but he didn't want to argue with Marco, not when he was excited.

But before he went to grab his jacket, he got a question he wanted to ask Marco. So Ace looked at Marco. "Why is it… calming in a way, to do that dom/sub thing?" Marco chuckled. "It is since many like to be told what to do. You don't need to think, you just need to follow. Some like to give orders, and some like to follow. I like to give them, yoi." Ace nodded, that made somewhat sense. "I still don't completely understand it." Marco hummed. "You just enjoy it. It's nothing wrong with that, yoi." Ace nodded. "There probably isn't. When are we going to start doing it outside scenes?" Marco sent a look at him. "We have started, yoi." Ace blinked. "We have?" Marco nodded. "Yes. I have given you small orders or corrections, which is what we do most of the times when we are out, yoi." That was true, that had happened. "Oh… I didn't think of it like that." Marco nodded. "Which is good. I don't want you to feel like everything is a scene, I want it to feel normal, yoi." Ace nodded. He understood that and he liked it, he was enjoying himself.

-x-

Ace walked around in the shopping mall, Ace wanting to run around and check the stores. He had never been here before and he loved new places! Marco had said to calm down, so they could walk around, but Ace didn't want to walk around, he wanted to run around. He had tried to get Marco to join him, but Marco had said to just walk, not run. And when Ace tried it for the fifth time, Marco sighed. "One more time, and you'll get punished, yoi." Ace blinked. "Oh… Okay." Ace could do that. They then continued around the mall, Ace going in a calm fashion, even though he still wanted to run, but he wouldn't do that.

They then enjoyed the day out, eating some food after an hour, before they checked out some clothes store, before they walked on. As they were, Ace saw a props shop, and got excited again and moved to grab Marco's hand. "Let's go there!" Said Ace as he pulled on Marco's hand, wanting to run over there. He loved props shops! Marco didn't budge at the start, so Ace tried again, before he just let go and ran over, checking the things over, being excited. As he was checking it out, Marco caught up with him, and when he did, he sighed. "What did I say about running around, yoi?" Ace blinked. "You said… oh…" Marco nodded. "Yes, 'oh', yoi. We'll take it when we get home." Ace nodded, feeling a bit down. But he tried to be happy as he walked around the store and started to get excited again. He didn't run anymore or try to drag Marco with him, he walked like a normal person.

They spent about two more hours in the mall, before they headed home, and when they got home, Marco sighed. "What did I say about running around, yoi?" Ace sighed himself. "To not do it, and if I did it again, I would get punished. But I didn't listen." Marco nodded. "You didn't, yoi. And you know what that means?" Ace nodded, he did. He would get punished. Marco took a breath. "I want you to sit in the corner for half an hour. Okay, yoi?" Ace swallowed, this was what he had been scared of, needing to sit in a corner. He really didn't want that, but he wanted to please Marco, and Marco felt this was what he deserved. So he probably did deserve it, and nodded, and Marco moved a chair to the corner, and Ace slowly moved over and sat down in the chair, facing the corner.

Marco moved a hand to his shoulder. "Good, yoi. I'll be right behind you, after I grab something, yoi." Ace nodded, feeling bad. He had messed up, he deserved to be punished, but he wished it was something else. He hadn't told Marco about his issues with the corner, not wanting to seem weak. So he sat in the corner, looking at the corner. And after some minutes, Ace felt he was back to his foster home, sitting in the corner and his foster parents moving behind him, Ace sure it was just a short moment until he was going to be hit again in the head, which he didn't want. He felt so alone, he had no one, he was alone in the corner, and he was going to be hit soon. So Ace moved his legs up to the chair, moving his head down into them, feeling tears threatening to fall. He really didn't want to sit in the corner, but didn't know what to do. This was a punishment.

He sat like that for, well, Ace didn't know for how long, but soon a hand touched his shoulder, and he moved to jump away from it, sure it was a hand out to hit him. But as he looked up, he saw Marco there, having a worried look. "Ace, are you okay?" Asked Marco worriedly, and Ace was on his way to answer, when a sob came out of his mouth. He could see Marco on his way to speak, but ace didn't care as he moved to throw his arms around Marco. Marco was here, he wasn't back in his foster home, he wouldn't be hit. He felt another sob leave him as he held around Marco. "Ace?" Ace shook his head, sobbing. " _I don't want to sit in the corner! Please don't make me!_ "

Marco moved his hands around him and comforted him. "It's okay, you don't need to. You don't need to." Marco continued to comfort him for a small while, until Ace felt better, and when he did, Marco leaned a bit back. "Why did the corner have you like this, yoi?" Ace sniffled. "I- I- When I was in foster care, I was often sent to the corner, and they kept on degrading me and hit me while I was, and I don't like it." Marco shook his head. "I'm sorry I made you go to the corner, but I didn't know about this. You should have told me. And know you can still go any color, yoi." Ace sniffled. "But, this is punishment." Marco nodded. "And still you can go yellow or red, you should have gone a color, I think red since it has you so out of it, yoi. You need to be honest with me." Ace nodded, he should have. But he didn't think he could have colored out of punishment. Wait, no, he knew. Mika and the others had said he could. Why didn't he remember that? He should have remembered that and went a color, so he didn't need to do this. He would remember that from now on.

The rest of the day went by fine and he spent it close to Marco, feeling he wanted that for some reason. It was two days later when they were with the others and as they were speaking about this and that, Ace sighed. "I got punished again, and I had a breakdown… again." Zoro blined. "What? Why?" Ace sighed. "I was sent in the corner and I don't handle it well. So, I broke down." The others nodded, Mika speaking. "Why didn't you tell him beforehand?" Ace shrugged. "I'm not sure. I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't." The others nodded, Penguin speaking this time. "Why did you have issues with it?" Ace sighed. "Bad memories from when I was in foster care." Ace didn't want to elaborate more than that, and it seemed the others accepted that. The rest of the stay went by fine, and Ace felt better after speaking about it.

When they got back home, they continued the evening as normal, Marco doing some light work as he had gotten a large batch of paper work. But as Marco was,Ace blinked when his phone rang, even more when he saw who the caller Id said it was. Why would he call? They had also just gotten home, so this didn't feel right. Ace slowly moved the phone up to his ear. "H-hello?" He heard a hum from the other end. "Hello, Ace." Started Mihawk. "How are you?" Ace blinked. "Fine…" Mihawk hummed again. "Are you? Are you and Marco close?" Maybe he just wanted to speak with Marco, he knew Marco sometimes put his phone on silent when he worked. Ace shook his head. "No, but I can get him." Mihawk spoke up quickly. "No, no. I want to speak with you, and it's good Marco is away. The reason I'm calling, I just heard from Zoro you had a breakdown after a punishment, and it was the second time. That's not how punishments should go. You can cry, but not break down. And I wondered if you really are fine."

Ace nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. They were all accidents. The first since it was a whole ordeal with my brothers, and the second since I didn't tell Marco I have issues with the corner. It was my fault kind of." Mihawk hummed. "Still, Marco should be experienced enough to see when something is wrong before you break down." Ace nodded. "I know. But the first was since I held it back until I just couldn't, I hid it. And the second he left as I was safe in the corner… Maybe he shouldn't have left…" Mihawk sighed. "First time in the corner, you should not be alone. That was wrong of Marco, not you." Ace nodded. "I don't know how long he was gone, maybe it was just a minute or two." He heard Mihawk hum again. "Maybe, but still. You didn't do anything wrong, I feel Marco did. It probably felt long, since you're unsure." Ace nodded, that was true.

Ace took a breath. "I know, but it went fine. Marco was there for me during both times, he felt bad both times too." Mihawk hummed again. "That is good. That is something. Marco is usually a good dom, so it didn't fit him making you have two major breakdowns." Ace blinked. "How… how did you know they were major?" Mihawk hummed. "If not, I am sure you wouldn't have mentioned it or called it a breakdown." That was true. "Yeah, that might be true." Mihawk was quick in responding. "Listen, are you fine with how things went? Or do you feel you could have needed more comfort?" Ace shook his head. "Oh no, I got enough, maybe a bit too much actually. Marco was amazing with it." Marco had been. Mihawk hummed again. "That's good. I just wanted to make sure you were fine. I got a bit worried for you. I know you're new and all too." Ace was. "I know. But it all went fine. Marco knows now." He heard Mihawk hum again. "Yeah, he does, which is good. Don't be afraid to tell Marco you have issues before it gets too much." Ace nodded, he would do his best to do that. "I will. Thanks for calling." He felt the conversation was done. "It's nothing. See you later." Said Mihawk, and Ace nodded. "Yeah. Bye." Mihawk gave a bye, before he hung up. It meant a lot that Mihawk cared, or that Zoro also cared, why else would he have told Mihawk?

He then put his phone away, and as he did, Marco came into the room, probably either done with work or having a break, and gave a smile to him, and Ace hummed. "Mihawk called." Marco blinked. "He did? What did he want, yoi?" Ace took a breath. "Zoro told him I told Zoro I had two breakdowns, and he understood they were major and told Mihawk, and he called to check on me. He asked if you were treating me right, just in a fancy way." Marco chuckled. "Sounds like Mihawk. What did you say, yoi?" Ace hummed. "I said I was fine. And that it was all accidents, He still felt you shouldn't have left me in the corner, but he said it was fine." Marco nodded. "I shouldn't have. I was just gone a minute or two, but I shouldn't have left, yoi." Ace nodded. "Mihawk said the same. But I'm fine, you were there for me." Marco nodded, moving over and kissing him. "And I feel bad I let it happen." Ace nodded. "I know, and I said you did. And I am fine." Marco nodded. "I know, and I am glad you are. I am sure Mihawk will bring it up when we meet, and I can explain further, yoi." Ace nodded, that sounded to be a good idea.

Ace was glad things were fine and that it had gone by fine. Things were going fine.

-x-

Ace walked into the toy store with Marco. Or just toy store was wrong, it was a sex shop. They didn't have anything they needed, but they were curious if they could find anything. AS they were inside, and had said hi to the worker, Marco looked at him. "Anything you want to try, yoi?" Ace hummed. "I don't know. I've never tried anything different, but I am willing to try most things. You?" Marco nodded. "Same, I have tried a few things, but there is a lot I haven't tried. How about we look around and take anything we want to try? We can change our minds later if any of us don't want to try, yoi." Ace nodded, that sounded smart. He was willing to experiment with Marco, something he never had with anyone.

They looked around for a while, before they left, having bought a few things, and Ace was looking forward to trying the things they bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ For the toys they might have bought, do you have anything you want them to try out and be used in this story?  _
> 
> _ If you have any scenes you would like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going! _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where updates will be posted, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile). _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


End file.
